Family Reunion
by Akela1987
Summary: Ten years after Sarah solved the Labyrinth, she has become a hunter, but when a new type of demons appear, she is forced to follow it to the Underground to discover Jareth being in danger. Could they both find a new beginning to them? And who is the demonic fae who seeks for Jareth's death? Some of Supernatural characters mentioned.
1. Ten years of memories

1. Ten years of memories

Sarah Williams with a sigh tossed an annoyed look at the bathroom mirror, staring at her own reflection with disgust. Her long, dark hair now were tousled and filled with dirt and leaves as reminder of the battle she had endured just a couple of hours ago. She leaned forward and smoothed a few whisps away to reveal an ugly gush across her forehead. Sarah grasped a towel and opened the water to wash the dirt and dried blood off. The next movement was reaching into the first aid kit to search for a bandage. The last thing she needed was to get some infection.

Finishing her medical treatment, Sarah took off her tattered clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing herself to relax under the stream of a hot water. She scrubbed her skin until she was sure that the whole dirt are gone for good. Today had been one of those days she hated and excited at the same time. Every time when she stood up against the darkness she felt an excitement for being able to make the world at least a little bit better and safer. Still it was hard and dangerous task which made her feel like broken every time she returned back home.

Sarah closed her eyes, turning her face against the water and chuckled at herself, thinking of how bizzare her life was from the moment she was born. Only a few people knew the darkest part of her life. Only a few knew that her mother never had been an actress and she never was the one who left the family. It was her husband who decided to divorce when Sarah was only ten years old. He was scared of the life his wife was living and he put up an ultimate - her job or him. Linda Williams choosed the first.

What no one knew - and this fact Sarah always tried to keep to herself - was that she wasn't the only child in family. Actually Sarah had three elder brothers. After their parents divorce they all remained to live with Linda since her husband desperately tried to get a rid of everything that could remind him of a terror of the past. He loved his children and never lost completely contact with them, still they met at first rarely, then those meetings ended at all.

The only exception was ten years ago. Sarah shuddered, thinking back to her family decision to send her across the Atlantic to the other side of the world so she could live with her father and his new family. Sarah hated Karen from the very first moment they met. Not because she tried to be sort of mom to her but mostly because she tried to force her to live a normal life. Sarah knew better than anyone that her life would never be "normal". It never was.

The reason of her family rejection was the same one why her dad left. It was their family secret. Most of humans had no idea of the dark creatures that actually lived around them. Linda Williams was a member of a particular people group that called themselves as "hunters" and spent their lives for fighting against each and every kind of supernatural beings. Mostly the hunters lived a solitary life, sometimes gathering in bigger groups if something serious was going down. From the early youth Sarah's brothers also joined the hunting and now they very often travelled on their own somewhere, seeking and destroying various beings, like demons, evil spirits, werewolves, vampires...

At this particular thought she winced, mimicking the word at herself. The vampire was the turning point of Sarah's life, when her mom and brothers decided that it's too dangerous for their little precious girl to remain so close to the supernatural world. They were trying to keep her away from everything related with hunting, no matter how hard she begged to get involved. In that particular night they all were out, seeking for the bloodsucker and left Sarah alone in motel room. She had read a lot about the vampires and recklessly had decided to go for a hunt alone. Sarah imagined that if she would get the monster all by herself, her family would finally realize that she is an equal hunter to them and eventually allow her to join the team.

Unfortunately she had underestimated her opponent. Her family arrived in time to save her from becoming a meal for one thirsty vampire. When the first shock and joy for happy ending wore, Linda was consumed by anger and dissappointment for her daughter's actions. In the very next day she called Robert and asked for his accept to send Sarah over to live with him, away from danger. Reluctantly he accepted his ex-wife's offer. His new son Toby was about six months old when Sarah moved in. At first Robert kept his eyes close on Sarah, afraid that her past could follow her, but the time went on and nothing happened, and eventually he calmed down.

Sarah sighed and shook her wet hair, turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her. If only her dad knew just how close her past was following her. Linda was terribly wrong thinking that the distance would keep the supernatural away from her daughter.

Sometimes Sarah was wondering how could it happen that she summoned "him" so recklessly after everything she had seen. However she already knew the answer - not everything that came from legends and myths was a real thing. Most part of it was, but still there were some creatures that never had been proved to truly exist. The goblins and faes were one of the kind. If only there had been a slightest hint that proved their existence, even the smallest one, Sarah knew she would never dared to say those fateful words.

She run away from dad only a couple of weeks after her return from the Underground. Anyone who was in a close distance to her was in danger as it already had been with Toby. Even if he was spoiled pain in ass, Sarah cared for him enough to wish him no harm. She called her friends, the sons of her mother's fellow hunter John Winchester. They helped her to return in USA, where she rejoined with her family again. After hearing her story, Linda finally agreed to teach her how to hunt, since it was clear that she would never get away from the world they all were involved into.

Sarah wiped the mirror that had sweated from the steam in her bathroom and turned around, glancing over her shoulder on the back of her neck, smoothing her long hair away to see her own personal fae-proof shield. Three ancient elven symbols were engraved into her skin with a black tattoo ink. After returning back home it was the first thing she did - Sarah spend many days in library and occasionally called Ash - an information well for hunters - to find something that could protect her in future from "his" possible revenge. Finally her effort was granted. She even found a guy who made the tattoos without parents permission, since she was under age. This magic was strong enough to prevent any fae spells that could be aimed at her.

At first Sarah worried that now since she wore this protection she won't be able to see her friends, however her worries were in vain. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus still came to see her every time she called them through the mirror. Actually they were the only ones who knew everything about her, including what she was doing. In a days like this she usually sat down in her bedroom in a front of mirror and called them to spend a while in their company and relieve in knownledge that among all darkness of supernatural world there still was something good in it.

Yes, at any other night she would definitely called her friends over. But not tonight. This was one special night, meant for memories and... well, not exactly celebration but most certainly for contemplation.

Sarah dried herself and wrapped her hair in towel, slipping into her nightgown and warm robe before exiting the bathroom and switching the light off. She crossed the hallway and opened her bedroom door. Not bothering to turn the light on, she blindly made her way to the bed and fell on it, curling up in ball. She enjoyed the silence and peace her small house always prevented after a hard day. The protection signs and symbols were hanging around all over the house, above each doorway on the ceiling were "devil's trap" (special circles with pentacle and various symbols that could imprison every hell creature within), rock salt lines stretched at each and every door and window, thus making this place a safe haven from any non-human being.

The full moon light sneaked into her room through the half opened curtains, enlighting some object on her nightstand. Sarah varily smiled at the sight of a statue which stood there like a reminder of the hope she received ten years ago. She rolled over her bed and lit a candle next to the statue as she did every year in this special day. She let her eyes to travel across the figure taking in its every detail and allowing her mind to sink into the memories of past until the sleep claimed her.

Tonight she dreamed of "him".

Somewhere into the Underground, into the Realm of the Labyrinth, a dark shadow slowly moved around the passages of a giant maze which surrounded the Goblin city with the enormous white castle in its centre. Even those who had seen this shadow daily could hardly recognize the ruler of this realm. With each passing minute he looked worse as if close to dying. He barely slept lately and didn't bothered much about eating. It always happened to him when this day was about to come. Tonight he once again had escaped from his own castle to suffer alone in the anniversary of his devastation.

How pitiful that the reason of his pain and inner destruction was a human girl, merely child at the time. He thought that after some time his anguish would cease and so it was... except for the one particular day that inevitably came at each year to fill his memory with the sight of her innocently green eyes and rosy lips that practically begged to be kissed. He tormented himself with the memories of how he tried to convince her to stay by his side forever and how coldly her eyes pierced him when she said those six fateful words and banished him from her world.

Jareth reached the forest and collapsed down on the ground, unable to walk any further. Normally he used his owl form to travel across his Labyrinth, but not tonight. He felt like moving around in a human way by walking would bring him closer to her world. It was exhausting but he didn't care. The silence enclosed him and soothed his aching heart. Jareth leaned his head against the tree and stared in nowhere for a while, then he lifted his hand to do something he hadn't done for a ten years. He produced one of his crystals and looked into it.

"Show me Sarah," he whispered.

The crystal went hazy for a moment, then cleared. Jareth gasped from the sight that revealed in front of his eyes. His Sarah stood in a small room which looked like a bathroom as far as he could tell by her surroundings. But it was her appearance that caused his breath to caught in his throat. She looked like she had made a run through the forest and fell a lot. Her clothes were filthy and tattered, her hair was a mess, then she smoothed them off her forehead and revealed bloody and dirty wound. Jareth gritted his teeth. She was injured, someone had hurt her and he could do nothing about it unless she called his name. That was the only way how he could enter her life again since he had no power over her.

He silently watched how she took care of her wound, but when she start to undress he turned his gaze away no matter how tempting would be seeing her marvelous body. He made the image disappear and closed his eyes while an opposite feelings were warring within himself. He knew he should feel satisfaction by seeing her pain, but at the same time he didn't wanted her to get hurt by anyone else but him. She was the reason of his devastation and she had to become the source of his renewal.

When Goblin king's eyes snapped open, there was no slightest hint of previous anguish and pain. The fire burned into them with a new force and resolution when Jareth stood up and in a matter of seconds transformed into his owl form to fly back to the castle. His mind already was musing about various possibilities while he stormed across the skies.

After a few minutes he reached the castle and flew into his chambers, changing into his human shape. In a surge of destructive energy he tore his shirt off as if it burned his skin and growled in impatience, kicking his boots off. Finally getting rid of all pieces of clothing he leaned against the bedpost and sighed.

The days of suffering were over. He had been generous enough to give her ten years to grow up and mature. Now it was time for her to pay for his generousity.

Sarah had dozed only an hour when she woke up from a persistant phone call. She jerked up but a sharp headache forced her to fall back with a groan. Blindly reaching for her cell phone, Sarah finally answered.

"Sarah, it's Bobby," she heard familiar old man's voice. "I'm just checking on you. How's your head today?"

Sarah groaned again. Bobby was her mother's best friend and fellow hunter, probably one of the best and more experienced than any other she knew. Last night they hunted together, taking down one vampire coven. The wound on her head she got when pushed Bobby aside to save him from attack taking the blow upon herself. No wonder he was calling her in such late hour, risking to hear everything she thought of him and such wake-up call.

"My head is fine, thank you very much," Sarah sat up and pulled the blanked around herself. "Just a scratch, nothing serious."

"You know your mom will rip my head off if she finds out, so you better don't pretend to be unnecessarily brave, young lady!"

"Please! Don't tell me you're afraid of my mom!" Sarah chuckled, leaning back into her pillows and closing her eyes. "Besides, she's in L.A. as I last heard of her. Still trying to trace that cursed chest, remember? So, if we both keep out mouths shut, she'll never know."

"Well, your brothers are a good reason to worry at this point. I was supposed to keep an eye on you and make sure you're safe and sound. When it comes to you, Linda is even more protective than Elen."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Elen owned a bar where the hunters occasionally gathered together to have a drink and discuss latest events. Her daughter Joe was in Sarah's age and eager to join the hunters thus following her father's steps, but since his death Elen was categorically against it. However Bobby was right, and Sarah knew that neither Elen, nor anyone else was a match for Linda, when it came to her family's safety. But Sarah couldn't force herself to worry about that right now. The night wasn't over yet.

"Bobby, I can assure you I'm absolutely fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep some more, okay?" Sarah yawned. "See you later."

Not waiting for Bobby's response, she ended the connection and switched the phone completely off to not be disturbed by anyone else. This night belonged to her alone. The candle had burned to the half, dripping vax on her nightstand. Sarah unwrapped the towel from her hair, shook them across her shoulders and curled up again, this time under the blanket, her gaze still locked with the statue of the Goblin king.

She had read a lot about faes and their Underground realms to know that she can never pronounce his name again or else he would be able to return. At some point she feared it and kept her thoughts in control, always referring to him as the "Goblin king", since mentioning his title could do no harm. However some other part of her longed to see him again.

Sarah knew it wasn't right to wish for it. Even ten years ago she wasn't that naive to not realize what he was offering to her. Toby was safe back home the moment she stepped into his castle. It was her task - to reach the castle beyond the Goblin city. The final confrontation was meant to achieve her own freedom. And although she knew she did the right choice, deep in her heart she always had regretted it.

Before drifting back in sleep Sarah wondered if the Goblin king still remember her and if he hates her much after the choices she made.

Jareth couldn't sleep. His thoughts again and again returned to Sarah. He had to find a way to get her into his grasp. He spent ten years in waiting for her to pronounce his name thus allowing him to return. For ten years he had hoped that maybe her feelings would change as the years passed by, still until now Sarah were remained silent. Now his patience was over. Once he couldn't reach for her love, he shall find the strength into her pain.

The only question was - how exactly get what he wanted. Jareth considered an idea of using her friends to force Sarah to say the needed words. If only he was right about her, she would be ready to do anything to save those she loved. It would be enough to enthreaten a little bit any of her friends - most likely Hoggle, with whom she had the closest friendship - to make Sarah rush for help immediately. Of course, Jareth had no intend to do any serious harm, just frighten them a bit. His general plan was to get Sarah back into the Underground, not to kill his subjects.

But what should he do after gaining his wish? How to break her steely resolve and force of will? That was the one question which caused the biggest headaches for Jareth at the moment, because he knew from his own experience that it's not easy. Maybe he should give her impossibly hard tasks, something even more difficult than the Labyrinth to seemingly save Hoggle? Or should he try to seduce her and then after gaining her response feelings banish her from the Underground just as cruel as she did to him? Each one possibility was tempting and promised one good entertainment for a long while.

When someone eagerly knocked at the door, Jareth was still in lack of sleep. He used his magic to conjure his clothes back on before opening the door to meet unexpected intruder. It was small goblin who deeply bowed in front of his master before handing him small scroll.

"What is that?" Jareth asked, taking the scroll and then he froze seeing the seal. "From whom is it?"

"The High King Oberon, your highness," the goblin squeaked, slowly retreating.

With a wave of hand Jareth dismissed him and closed the door again to carefully examine the scroll. It's been a while since he got a message from his father, but it had to be something important if he sent a note in the middle of night.

After a bit of hesitation Jareth broke the seal and carefully read the elegant scrypt.

``My son Jareth,

With a deep regret I must tell You the bad and dreadful news. The word in the Underground had spread about Your brother, Lord Aiven. His powers had increased with enormous size. Those who had witnessed these changes are talking about some dark shadow that are not from our world. Several fae already had lost their lives when crossed Your brother's path. He's been occasionally visiting the Aboveground and terrorizing the mortals. He must be stopped. Your mother and I shall visit Your realm soon to discuss the measures we must take. Await us in the thirteenth hour from the moment You receive my letter.

Regards,  
The High King Oberon.``

Jareth frowned in perplexity, then read the note over and over again. It had been about two hundred years since he last had seen Aiven. There was no hate between them or fight for the power, as it happens occasionally with those who had been born in royal families. They each had their kingdoms in a solid distance from each other so there won't be any misunderstandings for territory and each time they met, both brothers felt the joy for seeing each other and respect.

The idea of Aiven torturing mortals seemed almost unbelievable. Oberon always taught his sons that it's not allowed to interfere human lives unless they're being invited as it happened when someone wished for the goblins to take the child away, in a such way inviting Jareth into their lives. The faes were higher race than humans, besides their immortality allowed to gather the knownledge from the centuries. Oberon esteemed that it's not right to harm someone who had neither magic, nor brain power. For faes the humans were a weak, insignificant race, an absolutely unprotected beings against the power of magic. Both Jareth and Aiven always had followed their father's advice and listened his lessons, so his brother's latest actions seemed to Jareth like an incredible nightmare.

He glanced at the clock. After nearly thirteen hours Oberon shall arrive and hopefully explain something more. Jareth created another crystal to summon few goblins and give them the task to prepare the rooms for his parents visit. The sleep was gone for good now.

Before going to the throne hall, Jareth's thoughts for one more moment lingered to Sarah. His plans should wait for a while until the situation with Aiven is solved, still it didn't held him back from enjoying the possibilities which promised the nearest future. After all he had all eternity and ability to alter the time to force Sarah to pay for her wrongdoing in past.


	2. A new hunt begins

2. A new hunt begins

Sarah filled her second coffee portion in hope to finally get her brains up and ready for a new day. During the night her dreams of 'him' twisted from pleasant ones to an absolute nightmares where the Goblin king was being captured and his life in danger by someone who's face she never could see. Every time Sarah abruptly awoke in sweat and spend a good while before she calmed enough to drift back in sleep. After such restless night it was no wonder she was up with the first sunrays.

Loud, persistant banging at her door caused her to jump and splash the coffee across her favourite T-shirt. Cursing under her breath, Sarah moved to grasp her gun (with silver bullets in clip) and tiptoed to the door to glance in a peeping hole. No demon could approach her door because of devil's trap and salt lines, so it must be someone less dangerous.

Her eyes widened at the sight of early guests and she quickly unhooked the chain and turned the key to open the door.

"Rise and shine, kid!" Ray flashed his bright smile and pushed past her to get inside. "We have a work to do!"

Sarah already opened her mouth to complain for such shameless intrude into her private territory, but her protests were cut off by arrival of the rest. Arthur and James each gave her a hug and then followed the eldest brother while Sarah locked the door behind them again.

"Man, how can you live like this? What are you feeding from? From fresh air, huh?" Ray was busy rummaging through her fridge, searching for some snacks, then stretched with frozen vegetables pack in hand. "What is that? Do you have a rabbit in house or you really eat this garbage by yourself? Is there any normal food in this house?

Sarah snarled and opened the cupboard, taking out a pack of chips and pushed it in brother's hands.

"Take this and stay away from my food," she growled, slamming the fridge door close. Then she turned to face all three of them standing in her kitchen and crossed her arms on chest, mustering the most arrogant pose she could. "Dare I ask what have brought you here?"

"Dare I ask what happened to your head?" Ray pointed at white bandage across her forehead.

Sarah gritted her teeth and quickly shook her hairs to cover the evidence of the last night's fight. "Back off, moron. It's not your business." She spat.

"Uh oh, someone is not in mood today." Ray chided.

"Someone is asking too many questions." Sarah pressed her arms onto hips. "And I asked only one but still without an answer. Well, then? Did you merely stopped by to steal my chips or is there some serious reason?"

Ray shrugged since his mouth was full of chips and nudged James. Sarah rolled her eyes and locked her gaze with her middle brother.

"There are a certain signs of demon not far from here. Ash gathers the information right now and Winchesters suggested to gather at Elen's bar."

"Just one demon or a whole pack?" Sarah never asked unnecessary questions, she cared about the bare facts.

"One as far as we know. But Ash thinks this one is different and more dangerous. That's why he connected with the Winchesters and Bobby. Anyway, dress up and be ready to hit the road in ten minutes." Ray finally swallowed the mouthful of chips and took upon himself the leader role.

Sarah mimicked his words, provokingly slowly took her coffee and finished it without rush. At Ray's exasperated sigh she just wickedly smiled and walked out of the room, leaving her brothers alone to wait.

"How can one girl be so annoying?" Ray grinned.

"You just don't like the fact that she is a book worm and knows more about supernatural than we all three together." James chuckled and snatched the chips out of his hands. "Also she's very good looking and people trust her more than us. Not to mention that she has a natural tracker talent. So, basically I'm trying to say that you are jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Yeah, right. Give me that pack, I haven't had my breakfast yet!" Ray tried to get his chips, but James swiftly avoided his grasp and lounged to the other side of the table, where brother couldn't reach him anymore. Ray growled and started to chase the marauder of chips around the kitchen, once in a while jumping up in attempt to reach his longed delicacy.

Meanwhile Arthur had went to explore her living room. Seeing its perfect order with no sign of mess he frowned. He had heard from Bobby about their last night hunt. Every time after a hard day Sarah called her Underground friends (he still had a hard time to grasp the fact that his sister held a friendship with so weird creatures) and they always had a party. He had a doubt that Sarah performed some general clean up ritual before going to bed. Vampire hunt could be quite exhausting.

"Hey, did I missed something or you really were alone last night?" He strolled into the hallway.

"Alone, why?" Sarah peeked out of her bedroom, zipping her jeans and fastening the belt. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, I just heard that you were hunting last night and normally you're spending time with your so called friends after return home. But now the whole place looks like no one has been here for a while." Arthur casually leaned against the doorframe while Sarah checked her gun and extra clip.

"Do you know what day was yesterday?" She quietly asked, not facing him.

"Saturday. So what?"

"It was ten years anniversary since I returned from the Labyrinth." Sarah put the gun in holster and pulled the jacket on. "I just wanted to spend it alone."

"Could it be somehow related to one particular royal person whose name had never been pronounced in this house?

"Maybe." Sarah avoided a straight answer. Even if she trusted Arthur more than the rest of two when it came about the Labyrinth and what she endured in there, there still were some things that she didn't wanted to discuss to anyone.

"Y'know, I really don't understand why can't you just summon him to talk. If he really hated you so much and longed for revenge, he already would. Where's the problem?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. Sometimes he was unable to understand why would anyone make a problem where is none.

"It's not so easy," Sarah sighed and finally turned to face him. "He can't get anywhere near me. Since I said those words out loud that he has no power over me, his hands are tied. And even if you're right and he doesn't hate me, I have no wish to try my fate to make sure on it. Okay," she checked her pockets, "I guess I took everything. Shall we?"

"Haven't you forgot something? Like your cell phone for that matter?" Arthur walked inside and picked the aforementioned item from her nightstand where it lonely stood along with the statue of the Goblin king and the remnants of a candle.

Sarah shook her head and grasped the phone, switching it on. After one last look over the place, she thrusted the phone in her backpack, swung it onto her shoulder and nudged Arthur.

"We better move out before Ray turns my kitchen upside down." She chuckled, when there was a loud bang from the kitchen with uncensored swearing following.

***************  
The drive to the Elen's bar took only a couple of hours. Sarah kept in a polite distance from her brothers Ford Explorer, fighting off enormous desire to accelerate and bump a little Ray's driven car back. Her blood still boiled only imagining her destroyed kitchen. Okay, so there were only two trippled chairs and broken mug (Sarah already for a long time had considered threwing it out because it was a gift from Karen), but still - her house was meant for peace and silence, not for the battle over banana or in this case over chips by a couple of two oversized baboons. Sarah swore to herself that next time she would pretend nobody's home.

Brothers Winchesters' black Impala was visible from a distance already. Bobby's jeep was parked near it. Sarah couldn't resist temptation and sharply accelerated, cutting their path and parking her truck at the very spot where they just were about to stop. She almost could imagine Ray's pissed off expression, enjoying this little revenge for his previous actions.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ray jumped out of car and shouted from the top of his lungs. "Are you in a lack of adrenaline?"

"Ladies first," Sarah shrugged. "Maybe you need to improve your driving skills?"

Before Ray could say a word, his sister was on a half way to the bar. Arthur and James decided to keep their mouths shut since Ray looked about to blow up something. His mood after losing the battle over the chips still hadn't improved, besides Sarah's driving style wasn't doing any good on his mood behalf.

Entering the bar right away Sarah noticed four men at the furthest corner of the room, sitting around the table and eagerly discussing something. She nodded hello to Elen who worked behind the counter and then went to the hunters.

"Whoa, look who showed us the great honour by her presence!" Dean Winchester smiled to Sarah who grasped the chair from another table and sat down next to Dean's youngest brother Sam.

"I heard that you and Bobby cleared one vampire nest." Sam granted Sarah with one of his most charming smiles. "Nice job, just make sure Linda doesn't know about... well, you know what I mean." He pointed at her forehead.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Sarah glanced behind at the sound of door opening and saw her brothers who gloomy strolled inside and went straight to Elen to order some beer. "It almost seems to me that my mom is one hell of shtriga from the way you all are cowering before her."

"I don't know about the others but personally I don't want to get shot by my own gun." Dean drawled, taking a large sip from his bottle of beer. "At least not because I haven't jumped in one pissed off vampire's path to save your head from slicing. If you would come with me on a date, we spend one feverish night together, your mom caught us red-handed and then tried to shoot me, that would helped me at least to keep my self-esteem."

"Dean, what are you..." Sam didn't finished and shook his head, unable to held back the laughter. "Okay, never mind. I forgot to whom I speak."

"What? What did I say?" Dean made an innocent face and looked at all at presence.

"You're really asking for trouble?" Sarah rolled her eyes. She already got used to Dean's arrogant behaviour, still once in a while he managed to create some very irritating pearl of wisdom, easily keeping up with Ray in naughtiness. "I wouldn't go with you on a date even if I had to choose between you and Reaper or..."

"Listen, you two! I understand your immense simpathy towards each other but can we still pay attention to our problem?" Bobby snapped and raised his voice to overcome ongoing quirrel.

"You know, that reminds me once in South Dakota, there was this guy who bought a drink for a girl who looked to him like Naomi Campbel and she..." Ash started but seeing the puzzled looks in his direction, cleared his throat and opened his laptop. "Okay, maybe some other time. So, we have a deal with demon. All signs matches for now. Wheater changes, weird animal's behaviour, and so on."

"I thought you said this demon is different," Sam inclined his head to peek into Ash's notes. "At what sense?"

Ash covered the monitor with palm in irritation and regarded Sam with typical know-it-all look. "I would appreciate if you'd stay out of my private space. Thank you!" When Sam sat back, he moved a bit away just for case then continued. "The cops got a several reports about missing people who had found dead during the next twenty-four hours, at the moment the count reaches twelve. So, all victims had disappeared from their homes, but the most interesting fact is that there had been no signs of breaking in. The doors and windows had been locked from inside, no sign of battle, completely nothing. I won't mention the fingerprints 'cause there's not any." Ash closed his laptop, then a bit too overdone bowed to youngest Winchester. "Sam, your turn now."

"Dean and I went to check out four addresses. We found the trail of sulpher which belongs to demon, but there was something else." Sam leaned under the table and took something from his back, then placed the item on the table. "These were on the window sill in each victim's bedroom. After questioning the siblings of the rest missing persons, we discovered that they found a similar things in the other places too."

Sarah leaned forward to better see Sam's brought evidence. To her wonder, those were bird feathers covered by barely visible glitters. For some reason she had a feeling as if she already had seen it somewhere. Unexplainable internal urge made Sarah to reach out and slightly caress the feathers with her fingertips.

At the very moment she felt a weird tingling in her fingers which spread further in whole palm. Sarah pulled her hand back trying not to show that something unusual happened. She had a feeling she already had felt something similar, she only couldn't remember when and where.

"These feathers belong to an owl. A tawny owl, if correct." Ash examined the feathers and stated. "It's kind of weird since owls of this specie usually avoid towns, but all victims in whose home the feathers were found lived in the downtown."

"Maybe the killer has an owl?" Arthur guessed. "Well, you know, some people has canaries, some has hawks, maybe the guy we're looking for likes owls. I know I wanted one when I read the first Rouling's book about that wizard Potter. I even decided to call it Hedwig, just like in book."

"Cool, so we're looking for demon possessed Harry Potter's fan." Dean emptied his beer and placed it on the table. "Let's check all kids in town and see if anyone is flying around on the broomstick with the wand in hand."

"Shut up, Dean!" Bobby growled, then turned to Williams. "Idea about the owl is possible. Maybe you, guys, could take a ride to the local zoo stores? Tawny owls are rarely seen near towns indeed, so I guess Arthur might be right about those feathers connection with the one to blame in people disappearance."

Sarah was sitting all the while deep in thoughts, where did she felt that weird tingling, but when the owl was mentioned one night of ten years ago drifted back in memory. Right after saying the right words to ask the goblins to take Toby away, the first live being she saw was...

Barn owl.

"He" could transform into an owl. Just as this thought crossed Sarah's mind, another thing came back in mind. The hallucination of enchanted peach where she had danced with the Goblin King. Her fingers tingled again at the memory of how he held her in hands, twirling in dance. Now, there she felt it before, that tingling sensation. When the king took her hand into his, Sarah had felt as if electricy shot through her fingers.

But these ones belonged to tawny owl. Could it be that...

Sarah bolted up and stormed out of the bar, calling behind, "I have to check one thing!" and was out of sight before anyone could stop her.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean gaped at the door that had just slammed close behind Sarah and they all heard her engine start.

"No idea, but I guess we won't find it so soon." Ray shrugged. "So, does anyone have any brilliant plan or shall we improvise?"

"We have estabilished the fact that this demon is working by his own certain scheme. He's attacking only at one block and aparticular time of day. Our count is enough to make patrols in separate places and see when he comes again." Bobby made his suggestion. "Of course, I'm ready to listen if anyone has a better idea."

James took the city map and asked for Ash to point at the needed block. Just like Ash had mentioned before, the demon worked in the center of the city with many high living buildings. Even if they asked a few more hunters to help, would be kind of hard to watch over all apartments at once. Their task was not easy at all.

"Hey, maybe you could talk with your demon girlfriend?" Ray suddenly turned to Winchesters. "That blond, what was her... Ruby, right? Maybe she could tell at least something more?"

"No way," Dean shook his head. "We'll do without demon help service. Unless Sammy wants..."

"Thanks for the pie." Sam snorted. "The last time we met she was no help at all. No, we'll do it on our own."

"It's settled then. Let's go to the city, find a motel and meet right here at ten o'clock in night." Bobby pointed at some sidestreet nearby the demon's block. "And if anyone is lucky to get in touch with Sarah, tell her about the meeting place. Ash, keep on digging. As soon as you got a news, let us know."

Elen paused on drying cups and watched in silence all six hunters standing up and leaving the bar, preparing to deal with just another being. A moment later only Ash still remained in the room, smoothing his long, tousled hair back, lazily strolling to the counter and leaning over it to grab another beer for himself.

"I wonder, what happened to Sarah?" Elen mused, resting her elbows against the counter and thoughtfully staring at the door. "I haven't seen her so excited."

"Patience, Elen, one thing at time." Ash simply replied, sipping the cool drink. "For some reason those owl feathers bothered her. Maybe she's allergic to the owls. Or maybe..."

"Ash, did I misheard something or Bobby really asked you to keep on digging?" Elen swapped her dish rag against his shoulder. "Go, do your job!"

"Yes, mommy!" Ash just as lazily as before wandered back to the table, gathered his laptop and vanished into his own personal chamber which no one was allowed to enter to continue his exploring task. 


	3. Thirteenth hour

3. Thirteenth hour

Jareth fidgeted into his throne and nervously watched the clock counting remaining minutes till the thirteenth hour. He both longed to meet Oberon and feared it a bit. In latest five hours the news about Aiven's acts had reached the Goblin city too, thus confirming what had seemed till now only as cruel rumors to Jareth.

With the first bell chimes, a powerful wave of magic swept across the room, making all mustering goblins raise their heads in confusion and shut their mouths. A second later two figures materialized in the center of the hall. The man had purely white hair covering his shoulders and back, dark eyes seemingly could look into the depths of every being's heart, but sharp, angular features held resemblance with the Goblin King. Meanwhile the female at his side looked like an angel with her light blue eyes and golden hair. Seeing Jareth, the smile spread in her face, seemingly enlightening the whole place, filling it with peace and warmth.

As soon as they appeared, Jareth jumped up on his feet and hurried to the arrivals.

"Welcome, father!" He humbly greeted the High King, then turned to the woman. "Mother, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Jareth, my son," the High Queen Titania hugged her eldest son and caressed his always tousled hair in motherly gesture. "It's been so long since we last met."

"I know. Only too bad we have to meet under such difficult circumstances." Jareth held mother's hands and glanced at his father who watched both with gleam in his eyes. "The news are spreading fast. When I got your note, it was hard to believe that Aiven could be able on such a things."

"Something has been changed and we must find out what was it." Oberon laid his gaze over the place and his eyes narrowed, seeing the goblins. "Perhaps we should talk in some more private place."

"Don't worry about them. Whatever we discuss here, they won't understand a thing of it." Jareth scornfully snorted. "You have no idea of how button-down minded they are. Even the most easiest tasks they can perform only after hours of instructing what and how to do it."

"Come, come, Jareth," Titania shook her head in dislike at her son's attitude towards his subjects. "I understand the goblins may not be the smartest creatures, still you're their king. If you want to be a good king, you should be a little bit more tolerant. They are like children, and you have to be patient with children."

"Could you please leave alone my ruling manners right now, mother?" Jareth sighed and at the wave by his hand two comfortable chairs appeared before his throne. "I thought you came here because of Aiven."

Oberon sat down in one of chairs, assuming quite regally neglectful posture. He tapped his fingers against chin, considering his next words. When Titania took a seat beside him and Jareth sat on his throne, Oberon finally turned to the reason of his visit.

"When the news of your brother's actions reached my ears, I tried to talk to him but he's been hiding ever since." The High King begun. "And he's hiding well. Every time I used the magic to find him, Aiven crossed the border between our and human world in a heartbeat. He knows very well that our magic weakens in there."

"Where is he now?" Jareth thoughtfully asked.

"In the Aboveground. Not long before our arrival I sensed him crossing the border. But it's not the worst thing." Oberon sighed. "His powers... those faes he attacked... When I saw what he did to them it was hard to believe it's the work of my own son indeed."

Something in Oberon's voice clearly told Jareth that he doesn't even want to know, what exactly Aiven had done.

"My messengers told me about his crimes in Aboveground too. Those poor humans had no chance, besides it seems that Aiven had attacked them absolutely with no reason." Oberon continued. "Jareth, I want to ask your assistance."

"Anything, father."

"Try to summon Aiven. Maybe he will come as in respond on your call." The High King stood up, taking a few steps toward his son. "This is our only chance. You always had been not only his brother but his best friend too. Maybe he will tell you what he would never tell neither me or mother."

Jareth thought about it for a while. His father got a point, both brothers had shared their greatest secrets not just once, especially when they did some serious mischief that had to be hidden from their parents at any cost. However, Jareth reminded himself, it was in their childhood. It's been more than thousand years since then. Would Aiven still trust him as doubtlessly and without hesistate as he did when they both were just a little boys?

Still it was worth to try at least. What could he lose? At worst scenario Oberon would have a chance to stop Aiven if he responds to his brother's call, still refusing to talk about what happened.

"Very well, father," Jareth raised from his throne. "I'll go to the library and try to talk to him. It might be better if you let me do it alone. My goblins shall escort you to your rooms."

Oberon gave him a nod in acceptance. "Just remember, we'll be close if you need it," he noted when Jareth was in a doorway.

"I know, father. But I hope there won't be necessary," Jareth sighed, then turned and left upon Titania's concerned look.

"Do you think it's a right thing to let him meet Aiven all by himself?" She asked.

Oberon gave no answer. After motioning to one of goblins to escort his wife to prepared chambers, he used his magic to became invisible. No matter how great would Jareth's powers be, Aiven had became too dangerous to everyone. Oberon knew he wouldn't be surprised if he tried to attack his own brother or father at that point. He had no wish to take even the less risk, so he followed Jareth to the library unnoticed to be present by himself when the brothers shall meet.

"I just sent you something interesting." Ash's voice sounded a bit muffled, as far as Sarah could tell, it was because of his filled mouth. This guy couldn't simply sit at his computer without a beer and couple of sandwiches since he was eagerly chewing one of them right now. "Not sure if that will help you much. It depends on what you're looking for."

"Thanks, Ash," Sarah's eyes narrowed, once again checking her e-mail. "Y'know, my mailbox is still empty."

"The mail should come at any moment." Ash drawled. "By the way, what you're looking for after all?"

"I'll tell you when I find it. If you come across anything else, call me." Sarah dropped the phone and continued the reading.

She was sitting in her car for about four hours now, buried into the books she found in library which seeking took a quite of trouble. There were not so many information sources about faes, mostly just an old legends and children fairytales. However her stubborness and intuition helped her to find a few books with detailed mythology of the old Ireland where the faes were mentioned the most often.

Sarah carefully read the chapter with description of faes and their alternative forms they used to take while travelling into the human world. Mostly they choosed the form of bird to travel by the air which was faster and more undistinguished manner. It matched with what she already knew, considering her previous interaction with one member of fae race.

Once in a while she glanced at her laptop to overread the information Ash had sent to her mail before. In her last mail Sarah had asked to check the glitters on the feathers Sam had found, and now she was waiting for his answer. Ash had said it's something interesting. She reached for her bag and took out small plastic bag with the only touchable evidence within of the night when her world turned upside down.

One single white barn owl's feather was everything she had as a keepsake from her journey through the Labyrinth. Sarah had found this feather at the window in dad and Karen's room when she entered it in the next morning to take Toby downstairs to breakfast as she used to do every now and then. Apparently it had fell out during the transformation when "he" took his human form after nearly breaking out the balcony door glass.

Sarah had noticed a weird glitters on this feather too. She did a few analysis, but the origin of glitters didn't match anything from a human world. Its origin was... well, one could say it was supernatural, not from this world. Sarah was certain that if it's impossible to tell the origin of the glitters on the feather which Sam found, it would confirm her suspicions about its owner's belonging to the fae race.

Matching her own notes with materials from Ash and what she read in book, Sarah was consumed by uncomfortable sense of fear and alarm with each passing second, and it was unusual thing for this experienced hunter. If she was right, this demon was more dangerous than any of those they had hunted ever before. Not even mentioning destructive powers these hellish creatures had on their own, this one had the fae magic in bonus too. The situation wasn't too hopeful, still deep inside Sarah hoped that maybe, just maybe she'll turn out to be wrong and presence of owl feathers in every victim home will have some quite natural and simple explanation.

Her laptop screen saver dissolved along with quiet beep which announced receiving a new mail. Sarah took a deep breath and counted to ten, then took the laptop in her lap and opened the new mail.

Clicking on attached file, Sarah waited for a moment until computer downloaded the new information, then quickly gazed over it. Her eyes widened, seeing the chemical analysis. With a quick few keys combination Sarah opened the map, named "J.G.K." (Jareth, the Goblin King) and matched its files with the one she got from Ash. The result confirmed her worst suspicions.

"Damn, how I hate to be right all the time!" Sarah gasped. "It's not just a demon, it's fae. Demon possessed fae!"

She started the engine and pressed the accelerator pedal by all her strength, driving out of the parking lot with sharply squealing tires. Sarah paid no attention to annoyed honking by other drivers, when she flew across the street at the red light, trying to reach the rest of hunters as fast as she could to warn them.

Jareth a bit impatiently paced back and forth in his huge library. He moved his fingers and conjured already ninth crystal to throw it out the window. These crystals were meant to reach Aiven wherever he was and let him know that the Goblin King wants to talk to him. Never before his brother took so long to response on his call, but now it's been more than an hour with no sign of Aiven.

The Goblin King swung around, punching the bookshelf with his fist during the way and slumped into one of large armchairs at the fireplace. He rested his chin in palm, impatiently tapping his other arm against the arm rest. His dual eyes aimlessly wandered around as if searching for something, not finding anything to stop by to.

A few more minutes went by like this, until he finally heard slight wing slapping. Jareth turned to the window in time to see a tawny owl flying in, making a gracious circle and then a cloud of glitters bursted in air to reveal some man for Goblin King's eyes a second later.

On the surface Lord Aiven was nearly Jareth's copy. The same fair, messy hair, royal fae markings around his eyes, the same sharp, angular features, the only difference was within his eyes. Aiven's eyes were the same light blue as his mother, while Jareth had dual-colored eyes - one was dark similar to Oberon's eyes, the other was light blue like their mother's eyes.

Seeing his brother, Jareth leapt on his feet and crossed the distance between them both in a few long strides to enclose him into embrace. Aiven responded on this friendly gesture with no hesitate and for a moment Jareth was ready to believe that maybe all rumors had been incorrect. When they finally pulled away, Jareth invited his brother to sit down.

"Aiven, I'm sorry we have to meet in so hard time," he begun. "But there are cruel rumors traveling in the Underground and it's depressing my heart."

"Jareth, my dear brother," Aiven chuckled. "Do you really summoned me to gossip around some firey chattering? And I thought something serious is going down."

"These are not some firey chattings, actually. The word has spread that you..." Jareth faltered and went silent. He could hardly think of brother's actions, let alone to talk about it so openly with him in person. What if it all wasn't true? Jareth truly feared to offend his brother, still from the other hand Oberon would never allow such accuses against his own son without any well-based reason.

"Come on, spit it out. What's the word about me?" Aiven laid back in chair with an expression as if he considered this conversation as boring.

"I apologize for saying that, but the word is that you... you have killed few of our kind and not only." Jareth blurted his saying in one breath, unable to lift his gaze against his brother in fear to see in his face offence and righteous anger for such insult.

He was truly surprised to hear a quiet laughter from beside chair which made a shiver run down his spine. Aiven never laughed like this, his laughter always seemingly filled his surroundings with light when he was happy or simply amused. But these sounds made Jareth feel horror and icy chillness. He lifted his head and glanced at his brother who gazed back with emotionless face.

"Let me guess," Aiven tapped his fingers against his lips, as if considering something. "When you said "not only", did you mean killing those mortals? Well, these are not quite rumors."

In a flash Jareth's world crashed upon his head. It already happened once when Sarah destroyed his hope for happiness, cruelly trampling on his feelings, but it was nothing in comparison with what he felt now by hearing Aiven himself confirming all those atrocities he had done into both worlds. The Goblin King turned pale and silently gazed at brother, unable to say a word.

"What's the matter, the goblin bit your tongue?" Aiven stretched and stood up, while Jareth's eyes followed his every move. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You always were incredible milksop whenever it comes about those pitiful mortals. Besides, since your job is to turn the babies into narrow-minded, dumb goblins by yourself, I think my deed is quite generous in comparison."

That gave Jareth his speech back and he jumped up, squeezing his fists in fury.

"Generous? You call it generousity?" He hissed, with an invisible wave by hand blocking all exits to prevent his brother from easy escape. "Murdering innnocent humans you call as generous action? Generous?"

"Generous, generous... You repeat yourself, Jareth!" Aiven mimicked. "Yes, I call it generousity in its highest point. Unlike you I'm not sitting, shrinked into myself and weeping in tissue because of hopeless desire for some foolish mortal who was too dumb to appreciate what has been offered to her.

That was like a stab of knife into Jareth's heart, at the same time raising an avalanche of questions within his mind. Only few knew about his humilation. It was forbidden to goblins and the rest of his subjects to talk about it, but Oberon knew it only because it was his duty - to know everything what's happening in the Underground with each of faes, especially with his sons. Then, how did Aiven knew about it?

"You wonder how I know?" Seemed that brother can read Jareth's mind. "You see, the fact is that the word about me, as you mentioned, going around the Underground is true to the tiniest detail. My powers had increased a lot. I know everything what's going on into your heart and mind. I also know that earlier you blocked all exits of this room to keep me in here, but..." he bowed his head down. "It was all in vain, so unnecessarily and vainly."

Before Jareth could recover, Aiven's head shot upwards, and the Goblin King involuntarily stepped back at the sight of his brother's eyes. They had turned pitch black, radiating almost touchable coldness and endless emptiness into them. Aiven's mouth twisted in smile which made Jareth to shiver.

"What happened to you, brother?" He gasped, not believing his own eyes. "Who did that to you?"

"Don't you get it? Nobody had done anything to me." Aiven subtly slid his hand under his cloak, but Jareth was too stunned from what he saw to notice that. "Quite in contrary, I have achieved the powers that you and other faes could only dream about."

"Why you're doing this? What do you want?" Jareth shook his head, taking few more steps back, at the same time pleadingly looking in brother's black eyes and trying to reach whatever sense still remained into his mind.

"Weird, I already thought you'll never ask." Aiven grinned. "You see, I responded your call because just one thing can help me to have such power limits to make even our father to fell on his knees before me. What I want is your throne. I came to take your place as the King of the Goblins."

"Why to kill faes and mortals?" Jareth clasped his hands behind his back, trying to secretly produce the crystal but realized in a sudden fear to be unable to do so. Somehow Aiven blocked his magic.

"Oh, man, I guess some people are incapable to get even the simplest things after all." Aiven rolled his eyes upwards. "Stop messing around with those crystals of yours behind your back before you dislocating your fingers! You asked why I killed those humans? For nothing, simply out of boredom. And those couple of faes... If only you knew how I despised their humbling and cringing before me just because I'm the son of the High King! It was a pleasure to watch them die. But enough of talking!" He pulled a shining dragger out of his cloak and made a step towards Jareth. "Time to get what I came for!

Even from a distance Jareth sensed the presence of deadly iron. This metal was rarely found in Underground only because the slightest touch of it could weaken fae magic and even kill otherwise immortal beings. This was the only thing that put him in horror. Vainly attempted to create the crystal again, Jareth slowly retreated deeper between the shelves in hope to avoid Aiven and reach the door before he's being injured or even killed, however his brother was faster than him.

When Aiven raised his hand to throw dragger at brother, with a corner of his eye Jareth noticed a movement at his side. Before any of them realized what's going on, the dragger turned into tiny dusts in Aiven's hand. He roared in anger and lounged at Jareth to strangle him with bare hands, but his path suddenly was blocked by some figure.

"How dare you raise your hand against your own brother to basely take his place in throne like the greatest of all cowards?" Oberon's voice boomed like a cannonball. "Even if you're my son, you shall pay for your crimes!"

He raised his hand to aim destructable magic blow, but Aiven snarled and in a flash created unbreakable barrier to block Oberon's magic. Before the High King could blink, Aiven turned into an owl once again and bolted out the window like a lightening, disappearing from sight.

Both father and son simultaneously leapt at the sill, but Aiven was gone. Oberon closed his eyes, took a deep breath and spread an invisible magical web to locate his youngest son. Few moments later his shoulders slumped as under a heavy burden.

"He crossed the border between both worlds again." He sighed. "I'm sorry, son, I know you wanted to talk to him alone but I couldn't not watch over you."

"I know and thank you for that. If not you, I'd be dead by now." Jareth rubbed his forehead and runned his fingers through his hair to hide the trembling of his hands. "In the name of Underground, what the hell happened to him? It's not my brother anymore!"

"Jareth? I heard the voices!" Titania pale as chalk with anxiously sparking eyes rushed into the room and hugged her eldest son. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry!" Jareth reassured the fae queen. "Father's vigilant eye kept me safe. Aiven is back in Aboveground at the moment."

"Again?" Fear flashed in Titania's eyes and she looked at Oberon, with no words understanding each other.

All three of them at once looked up at the skies above the Labyrinth, acknowledging that soon another life shall end up in mortal world and no one of them could prevent it. 


	4. Old friends reunion

4. Old friends reunite

The clock was a bit after the midnight when the silence of the town was interrupted by several sharp gunshots with roaring engine and tires squealing following. Few curious ones peeked out the windows to see by their own eyes the ongoing, however instead of spectacular police pursuit with sirens and flashing lights they saw only two civil cars departing in good speed across the half-empty streets. Those who lived in upper floors and couldn't complain for sharp sight noticed a bit messy owl which hooted irritatingly and stormed above the roofs.

"Die if you wish, I don't give a damn, but don't lose that owl!" Sarah yelled in phone, trying to get the maximal speed from her car.

Thanks to Ray's perfect shot with iron pellets, fae's magic became very limited now. He had no choice but run in his owl form. Arthur had managed to shot the GPS transmitter into bird's leg, making the chase as a piece of cake. But Sarah didn't rely only on advantages of technologies. She drove through the town, keeping an eye on the traffic at the same time not losing tiny point before her out of sight in spite that the point increased the distance between them more and more.

When Sarah reached their hidding place, Sam, Dean and Bobby were in the other side of the block, so she first rushed to her brothers to inform them about her discovering. Right then some movement in the second floor of house across the street attached their attention. Quick glance in night vision backsight confirmed that the wanted person had arrived in search of another victim. Still, before he managed to take his human form to get into the apartment by using his magic properly, Ray demonstrated an excellent marksman skills, shooting owl's wing. The iron pellets didn't cause much harm but enough to block his powers - after all, it was no secret how allergic to iron are faes. Meanwhile Arthur took a chance when the owl flew across their heads and made as perfect shot as his eldest brother, giving them opportunity to track the bird easily.

Few minutes later they left the town behind and now chased the runaway along the highway. Now when there was no need to worry about traffic rules, other cars on the road and annoying signal lights, Sarah finally could drive in a full speed. Glancing in her review mirror she noted that her brothers kept up with her with no effort.

"Come on, don't tell me it's all you can make out of yourself!" Sarah growled through clenched teeth, addressing her car. "If you won't catch him, I'll throw you in scrap at first chance and get a bike!"

The pursuing continued for a good while. Following the owl they drove off the asphalt a long time ago and now teared down the dirty and very uneven road that sharply curved, leading up to the hills. Sarah was too consumed with chase and never noticed some weird detail. It was dark outside and the forest in both sides of the road became more and more thicker, however the owl made no attempt to use it for hiding from the sight since it could succeed with no effort. Instead the bird bolted forward, staying into the headlights and not swirling off the road as if leading the hunters along itself.

Soon the lines of trees became tinner and a clearing came into view. Suddenly the owl swooped aside out of eyesight and for a moment Sarah thought she saw a human figure in the dark. She made a sharp turn and slammed on the brakes, enlightening a small wood cabin with the headlights.

Sarah didn't even bothered herself with turning the engine off. She jumped out of car with gun in hand and flashlight in other, slowly approaching the cabin. Seeing a dark shadow flashing behind the window, she waved to her brothers who seized the house immediately. Sarah made no attempt to be quiet, after all the being they chased already knew they are here. Reaching the door, she took a deep breath, made sure that the safety catch is down, then tore the door open with her gun ready and stormed in.

She needed just one glance to be sure this place is empty. Sarah turned her flashlight toward all corners, still there was no sign of human or owl. Suddenly she more like felt rather than heard the movement behind and whirled around, ready to fire.

"Easy, kid, it's just us!" Ray lifted his hands in surrender gesture and Sarah lowered her gun after spitting one juicy four letter word. "Looks like that bastard really has fast feet. Or wings."

"Damn it, how the hell he went past us?" James turned a puzzled look around as if trying to see some hidden underground passage or invisible door. "He didn't slip through the window, that's for sure."

"He vanished!" Sarah childishly stomped her foot. "Probably teleportated back to the Underground when..."

"Hang on!" Arthur suddenly interrupted her, holding the GPS receiver in hand and watching its signal. "I can see him! He's..."

"Where?" Sarah rushed to him, grasping the receiver, but seeing the location of blinking point, she froze. "What the hell..."

"What's wrong with you two?" Ray watched them in bewilderment. "Would you mind to tell us finally, where is that jerk?"

Before anyone could answer to him, the door suddenly slammed close with a loud bang. Ray first bolted to the door and tried to open it, but vainly. James and Sarah tried to open the windows, but that too failed. Losing his patience Ray aimed his gun against the keyhole and fired several times, but the bullets strangely richocheted as if there was some kind of bullet-proof shield placed against the door.

"What's going on?" James exchanged the looks with the others, while Sarah did the last thing to get out - she took a chair and crashed it against the window glass but... it didn't even cracked, while the chair broke in pieces.

Sarah gaped at the wood splinters and pitiful chair remnants in her hands, trying to figure out what to do when suddenly her nose picked up acrimonous, sharp scent of smoke. Quickly glancing at the door, for her horror she saw a tiny flame sneaking under the door, slowly increasing.

"What a bastard! That damned son of a bitch caught us in trap!" Sarah yelled and now the others too saw burning door.

"Now we're in a serious shit!" Arthur swore, tore off his jacket and hit the door, trying to cease the flames, but the fire only increased. Sarah looked at the windows with the tongues of fire sneaking behind them too. The smoke filled the tiny room through the cracks in the old walls, biting their throats and eyes. The cabin was build from old and rotten planks, so the fire spread quickly, enclosing the walls and soon the roof too, eating the whole place with enormous speed.

In a matter of seconds Sarah and her brothers found themselves seized by a scorching fire. Ray pulled the collar of his shirt upon his nose and desperately tried to break the window, but in spite of his effort, the glass didn't give in as if made from steel. The smokes became more and more suffocating and soon all four were forced to seek for rescue closer to the ground at the same time watching for the burning beams that threatened to crash above their heads at any moment. With each passing minute the situation turned even more hopeless.

Through the roar of flames they heard laughter somewhere outside. The one they had been chasing now had trapped them into this burning cabin and now had fun of his own success. They couldn't get out by themselves and now only a miracle could save them. Coughing frantically, Sarah turned her head and suddenly her eyes paused at the thing she didn't noticed before.

Right in front of her at the wall she saw the mirror, enclosed by flames.

Without a hesitate Sarah got up to her knees and stared to her own reflection while the flames threw a golden blaze on her face. There was only one way to get out of here. If her friends won't be able to help them, no one else will.

"Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus! I need you! Please, help me! Hoggle!" She exclaimed, ignoring the fume that filled her throat and caused another wave of coughing. "Please, help! Please! Hoggle!"

Sarah looked in mirror, desperately hoping for the miracle that would happen at any second and her friends would appear behind her back as they always did when she summoned them to her like this. But the seconds went pass and the only thing she saw was the uncontrollably raging fire. The tears filled her eyes and this time they weren't caused by the smokes. No one would come to save them, no one heard her call. Unless...

Sarah already opened her mouth to pronounce the name which ten years ago she swore to never say out loud again, when suddenly a loud crack sounded with a roar following. If the crack could be written on the crashing cabin then the roar could have nothing to do with it. Sarah rubbed her eyes and tried to see through the thick smoke where something sort of moved around.

"Sarah! Sarah friend in danger!" Her ears caught some growling voice sounding right next to her and in an instant she felt that something hairy and wet lifts her up from the ground. This something moved toward the darkness which loomed through the wall of fire. Sarah covered her face to prevent herself from breathing the smokes in and a second later she felt a chilly night air to surround her. She was saved. As soon as this thought reached her dizzy mind, Sarah realized in panic that her brothers were still inside the flames.

"Arthur! James! Ray!" Sarah tried to wriggle out of her savor's grip and without thinking rushed back but something grasped her jacket and firmly held on place. "Let me go! I must save them!"

"Have no fear, my lady!" She froze upon the sound of so dear and familiar voice. "Ludo shall get them out! Sir Hoggle, we shall need thy more water!"

Sarah glanced behind and realized that her jacket was firmly grasped by teeth of gray-white sheep dog on whose back sat Sir Didymus himself, a brave fox knight. Following Didymus's gaze she saw old-looking dwarf who held a solid wood tub, filled with water. When Sarah turned to him the dwarf splashed the content of tub right upon the rusty giant beast who after receving the cold shower vanished in the burning cabin to return a moment later with Ray in his paws. Meanwhile Hoggle had filled the tub from the mountain spring right nearby to repeat the water procedure again until all three guys finally were in safety.

When Didymus was sure that Sarah's brothers are out of house, he ordered his dog Ambrosious to release her jacket. As he did that, she rushed to her brothers and fell on her knees beside them. Due to the thick smoke the young men were passed out still they were breathing evenly and no visible injuries were seen.

"Come on, guys, wake up!" Sarah slapped and shook them one after another, until they finally showed some life signs. Hoggle brought another portion of water and Sarah used it to splash their faces thus helping them to awake faster.

Ray awoke first. He blinked several times, trying to clear his eyesight, then sat up and looked around but before he could say a word, Sarah already had enclosed him in her embrace.

"Easy, it's alright," Ray patted her back, then carefully freed himself from her grasp to stand up. Meanwhile Arthur and James too were back to consciousness thanks to Hoggle who had taken the shaking part from Sarah.

"My lady, are thou alright?" Didymus and Ambrosious had stood next to them unnoticed.

"Wha... who... talking fox?" Ray used his fists to rub his eyes even more agressively to banish this hallucination, however Didymus remained at his spot.

"These are my friends from the Labyrinth. I'll explain it later!" The joy of incredible rescue had worn off and Sarah's thoughts immediately turned to the culprit of the ongoing. "We must contact with Bobby and Winchesters. And when I get my hands on that bastard, he will be sorry!

"Missy, who did this to ya?" Hoggle ignored three shocked faces at his appearance and turned to Sarah.

"Demon possessed fae," Sarah silently felt thankful that her friends were too well informed of her hunter's life to spare any vaste explanations of what are demons and what means possesion. "I think that piece of shit already had returned to the Underground, but he will return sooner or later.

"I don't think so, my lady." Didymus lifted his snout and sniffed the air, but Ambrosious nervously whined. "If I am right, Lord Aiven is still here, not far away from here."

"You know, who is he?" Sarah's eyes narrowed, with trained look seeking through their surroundings for any foreigner.

"We saw him only for a moment, when we came here upon your call. Only the blind man won't recognize him. The word in Underground has spread for a long while of his arrival here once in a while and the terrible things he had done." Hoggle joined the conversation. "But Didymus is right. I can still feel his presence too."

Sarah glanced at her brothers, then back to her friends. "Can you tell at least the direction of where is he?"

Didymus sniffed the air more eagerly, then nudged Ambrosious to turn around and went into the deepest forest. Sarah motioned to her brothers and then followed the fox, breaking through the bushes with Ludo and Hoggle on her heel. Arthur shrugged and went after his sister with the others following.

Few minutes later Didymus abruptly stopped and inhaled a good portion of air in his snout. Ambrosious quietly whimpered, feeling something bad. Sarah questioningly glanced at the fox.

"There, my lady." Didymus pointed at thick layer of bushes before him. "He's there, behind those bushes."

Sarah carefully parted the branches and saw the fae they had been looking for. Lord Aiven as Didymus called him held a crystal in his hand which so reminded those she already had seen once in "his" hands. For a moment he turned his head to observe the place and in that second Sarah nearly passed out of shock. Aiven's features were so similar to the Goblin King that she could swear these two are brothers, but then she banished this thought. The books about the faes told that they mostly has blonde hair, pale skin and otherworldly beautiful features. Sarah wasn't certain about those markings around fae eyes if they all are wearing them or the royal persons only, but who cares about such a little things.

Aiven watched the bushes behind himself for a while, then turned his back, raised his hand and threw the crystal into the darkness. The orb didn't crashed against the trees as Sarah expected, but flew only a few feet and froze in air. Hanging on a place for a minute, the orb started to spread, reaching about seven feet height and nearly five feet width.

Aiven walked to it and slightly touched the oval with his fingers. From his touch the sparking of the crystal began to rotate like a huge whirlpool with a dark spot in its center. It widened until reached the size to make it easy to go through even for Ludo. Throwing another sneaky gaze around, Aiven made a step into the darkness and vanished out of sight.

Sarah, Ludo, Hoggle and Didymus (with Ambrosious) made their way through the bushes and carefully approached fae's creation, cautiously observing it from all sides. Ludo walked around it unceasingly growling, but Sarah knew her friend's tone too well to know when he was angry and when, just like now, he's scared. Quiet whistle told her that Ray too had joined their little company. A moment later the branches cracked and they were accompanied by James and Arthur too, who reacted just like Ray, seeing unusual sight before them.

"Where did he gone?" Sarah blinked, looking at the weird formation that still whirled where the fae had just vanished.

"He opened the portal to the Underground!" Didymus exclaimed. "My lady, if thou wish to stop him, thee shall hurry up while the portal is still opened!"

"Come on! If we lose him now, we'll never find him again!" Ray commanded and first lounged into the portal with James and Arthur close on his heel.

Sarah glanced one last time at the burning cabin behind, then closed her eyes and followed her brothers into the portal. It sucked her in like a giant whirlwind, twisting and tossing her around like a rag doll. She wanted to scream, but the air was like pumped out of her lungs leaving her to struggle for breath. When she already thought she would surely die, the world went dark and she fell into the nowhere. 


	5. Unexpected guests

5. Unexpected guests

Chilly wind whirled the leaves in the air, scattering them against the Sarah's face. She moaned and brushed them away, slowly opening her eyes. Bright sunlight blinded her for a moment and she covered her face with palm, rolling over on her stomach. When her sight returned, Sarah noticed a familiar stone wall at her right side. Incredible, but the portal had brought her back to the Labyrinth. Her ears caught a loud cursing nearby which pointed at Arthur's location. Sarah got on her feet and looked around.

"My lady? My lady?" A familiar voice called her in a distance and soon after a valiant fox knight came in sight, riding on his loyal steed.

"I'm here, Sir Didymus!" She waved her hand to get his attention, then turned to seek for her brothers.

Arthur had landed a few feet away, but Ray and James were nowhere to seen. Sarah frantically glanced around with a various sick thoughts crossing her mind. What if the portal took them to completely different place in the Underground or even worse, what if they landed in a different world at all. She was about to ask for Didymus help to find them when suddenly the nearest bush shook violently and muffled voices reached her ears.

"Ugh, get your feet off my face or I swear, I'll feed you to the first vendigo we meet!"

"There won't be need for it, I'll shoot myself faster than that. I think I'm sitting in dunghill or something like that!"

"What? Oh, man, what is that! Move aside, I'm getting outta here!" With that the bush start to shook and sway as if some mammoth would try to break its way into the freedom. Sarah and Arthur watched in amusement how Ray hurriedly crawled out of bushes on all four. His face was smudged with dirt and mud as well as his clothes. His backpack swayed on one shoulder making him to look like some humanoid turtle. James followed right on his heel, desperately trying to clean some dirty stain on his jeans. When Didymus reached them, all four had finally united and ready for the action.

"My lady, we mustn't waste the time!" The fox eagerly fidgeted in saddle. "The villain already had entered the Labyrinth. We must reach the castle if thou wish to stop him!"

"Sorry, Didymus, but the last thing I need is to get His majesty in my way. I have fairly enough with one freaked fae." Sarah shrugged. "If we want to get him, we must intercept him before he gets to the Goblin city."

Ray, James and Arthur watched this exchange with an interest. They knew that Sarah had been here before, but one thing was to listen her stories and common adventures with her friends. It was completely different thing to see and hear it all by themselves.

"Where are Hoggle and Ludo?" Sarah glanced around in search for the rest of her friendly trio.

"Here, missy, we're comin'!" The crabby-looking dwarf rushed down the hill with a giant rusty beast behind him.

Ray gasped at the sight of Ludo. When the beast saved them all from the burning cabin, he didn't paid attention at his size since his mind was occupied with the thoughts of getting in safety as fast as possible. Now, however, when there was no impending danger around, at least for now, he took in his life saver's true appearence.

"Sarah friend!" Ludo roared with some grimace on his face that reminded a smile. Ray almost made a step forward to shield his sister when the beast approached her and prepared to squeeze her with his giant paws, but before he could make a sound to warn her, Sarah already had stepped into Ludo's embrace and laughed happily like a child in the Christmas morning.

The brothers stood with mouths hanging open. No one of these creatures showed any signs to enthreat any one them, even the giant beast who actually turned out to be the most harmless from all of them. When Sarah pointed to them and labeled them as 'friends', Ludo walked over to give a literal bear hug to each brother. Hoggle greeted them with a suspicious glance (however Sarah whispered to not pay attention on that - the dwarf always acting suspiciously toward strangers), while Sir Didymus incredibly behaved like a Shakespeare's time knight.

Finally they turned to face the giant wall in front of them. At one Hoggle's touch the gates appeared and slowly opened, revealing a passage. Sarah made a step forward and paused in a gateway. Never in her most daring dreams she imagined to return in here but now she was standing there, ready to run this Labyrinth once again. Only this time there was no freaking time limit and some particular Goblin king to stalk her after every second turn.

"It's hard to believe that I'm really back!" She resolutely stepped into the world that had consumed her memories for the last ten years.

The magical sensation filled her senses and invisible otherworldy aura enclosed her in its embrace. Sarah had a weird but pleasant feeling as if she had finally returned home after a very long journey. Overwhelmed by her surroundings and memories this place brought back to her, Sarah was only vaguely aware of the others gathering behind her.

"So, now what, daydreamer?" James slightly patted on Sarah's shoulder. "Do you know the way?"

"I can only lead us to the castle in the center of the Labyrinth." Sarah glanced back and forth, contemplating their next course.

"But we don't know if the demon went the same would he go to the castle?" Ray mused. "I think we should rather use the GPS transmitter to trace him down."

"He wants to kill Jareth." Hoggle grumbled. "And your human junks won't work in here. Too much of magic around."

"Hoggle, what makes you think the demon wants to kill Jareth?" Sarah's fists were clenched and she tried to sound calm while her mind frantically screamed 'NO! I can't let this to happen!' Sarah couldn't understand what's happening to her, why such a reaction. Jareth most likely hated her with all his guts, why would she bother so much about him? And even as she tried to convince herself that her worry is needless, her heart ached at the thought that the demon might hurt Jareth.

"He already tried, so the goblins says. The High King and Queen arrived, the rulers of all fae race, then that rat showed up and attacked our king."

Sarah released furious snarl and marched to the right, few seconds later vanishing in a thin air.

"How the hell she did that?" Arthur rushed forward, searching for where did she went. "Sarah? Come on, it's not funny!"

"I'm here." Sarah came back into the passage and motioned for the others to come closer. When Ray and James stood by her side, Sarah pointed at wall. "Look at this wall. It seems like there is just a wall, nothing more. Now watch this." She moved supposedly into the wall, but instead of hitting the hard obstacle she simply walked through it. "There are openings, only it's hard to see them because of this optical illusion. Brush your hand along the wall to find them as you walk, okay? Oh, and never turn to the left."

"Got it, boss-lady." Ray saluted. "Brush along the wall, search for invisible openings, never turn to left. Copy that, over and out!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. Ray loved to quote military slang, but sometimes he really didn't know when to stop. She turned and disappeared into the opening with Hoggle close on her heel.

"Man, I swear that girl can move faster than a lightning bolt when she wants to." Ray shook his head.

They pulled their guns out of holsters and kept their eyes open while following Sarah deeper into the magical Realm of Labyrinth.

Jareth left his parents in library and vanished in the air to reappear again in his garden. After witnessing with his own eyes the strange transformation of his brother, he needed the time to think. He could still feel that cold look of those black eyes as if Aiven was still here. After attack Oberon had sensed how Aiven crossed the border between this and human world, where Jareth couldn't follow himself unless being summoned.

Soon after Aiven's disappearing, he had heard very familiar voice calling Hoggle. He thought about it for a while. It wasn't anything extraordinary as such since Sarah called her friends every once in a while, but this time her voice sounded a bit different, more earger and anxious. Jareth wondered if he should worry about the reasons of it, but then decided to leave it as it was. Right now he had to deal with Aiven, later he would question that disobient dwarf to find out what happened.

He strolled around the garden, not paying attention on its breathtaking beauty. He always came here to spend the time alone, allowing himself to marvel on the sight before him. Various plants and flowers in all possible colours slightly swayed in the wind, breezing their intoxicating fragance toward the Goblin king, but he didn't feel it. His mind was occupied with so many thoughts that he barely noticed the ground under his feet. In his current state he might as well could walk across the lava field and never notice that.

Jareth never noticed the motion behind his back, his mind barely registered the fact of being tossed up in the air when an invisible force threw him across the garden, crashing him into the marble sculpture. Jareth fell on the ground and tried to move, but something held him on a place as if he had been held down by something heavy. With an corner of his eye, he noticed the movement and struggled to turn his head to see his attacker, although he already knew him.

Aiven slowly came into his sight and crouched down next to him. His light blue eyes sparkled with amusement, seeing Jareth's effort to get free. He reached out and ever so slightly brushed his fingers against the pendant Jareth wore while his eyes turned pitch black again.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Aiven drawled, looking at his brother. "You see, your powers are nothing in comparison with mine. And as soon as you're dead, I'll have everything I need to finally open the gates and release my children in freedom."

"Go to hell!" Jareth spat, but Aiven threw his head back to laugh.

"Let me tell you something," he leaned so close that his lips almost brushed against Jareth's skin, when Aiven whispered in his ear. "I've been there and have no wish to return so soon."

A crystal appeared in his hand, but when he already raised it to crash into Jareth's chest, a blinding flash of light filled the garden and caused Aiven to fall backwards. In an instant Jareth felt that heaviness vanishes and he jumped up on his feet to see his father approaching. Oberon's eyes glowed with power and anger, when he turned to face Aiven, but before he could use his magic again, Aiven snarled and transformed in his alternative form, quickly disappearing from their sight.

"My son, are you alright?" Oberon turned to his son and quickly run his eyes over him to search for any injuries.

"I'm fine, you arrived in time to stop him." Jareth grinded his teeth for not seeing attacker earlier. "I can't believe that he attacked me twice in one day! He really has a strong wish for my death."

"Come, we should return to the castle. It's not safe to be outside anymore." Oberon wrapped his hand around Jareth's shoulders and led him back inside. "We must secure the castle to prevent any more attacks."

Jareth didn't say anything, submissing to his father's will. His mind already was making the list of things to do about guarding the city and castle gates. As soon as they reached the castle, Jareth send the order to the guards to not let anyone in or out of the city while Oberon and Titania used their powerful magic to build a shield around the castle.

Since the goblins still were able to get through it if there was a necessary, a few hours later Jareth was able to receive the news which shook his resolve to not enter the Labyrinth until Aiven has been stopped.

He sat in the throne hall, sprawled on his seat, one leg dangling on its arm in his usual pose. Few goblins chattered in the corner, while Titania tried to engage her son in conversation, when suddenly they heard an anxious call in stairs. "Your majesty! Your majesty!"

A few seconds later a small goblin scurried into the hall. He skided to halt at Jareth's seat and bowed deeply before the king. "Your majesty, she's back! The girl who beat the Labyrinth is back!"

For a second Jareth felt as if the time had stopped its flow. Sarah had returned to the Labyrinth! The room suddenly seemed too small to breathe. All emotions he had ever felt thinking of her crossed his mind at once - anger, pain, remorse, jealousy, grief, hate... Once again it was as if the world had crashed in small pieces, leaving him alone with his aching heart in the middle of chaos. After so long contemplating of how to get her back into his realm, she had came here all by herself.

Jareth forced himself to turn his attention back to the present. Suddenly he realized that something was out of place in this situation. Sarah could get back into his world only if she had been wishing someone or herself away. Another option would be to say his name out loud so he could get access to her world and whisk her away by himself. But there had been nothing of it.

"Where is she?" Jareth demanded, jumping up from his seat and hovering above the poor goblin, who trembled like an aspen leaf.

"They... they are at the Firey forest..." the goblin squeaked, and Jareth frowned.

"When you say 'they', do you mean the girl and her Labyrinth friends? The dwarf, Sir Didymus and the beast?" He asked, leaning closer to his subject until the goblin shrinked.

"No, your highness... I mean, yes... that is, no..." The goblin stuttered, unable to give appropiate answer.

Jareth raised one eyebrow and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'the Bog'. That helped.

"She is with her Labyrinth friends, your majesty, but there are others." The goblin finally muttered.

"The others? What others?" Jareth grasped the goblin by collar and lifted up in the air, while his mother gaped at the scene before him and used a mental force to call for Oberon in fear that her son could strangle his subject before her very eyes.

"Mortal humans. Three more humans came with her!"

"What's going on here?" Oberon's voice came from the doorway and Jareth looked up, immediately releasing the goblin who landed on the floor with a thud and rushed out of endangered area.

"Sarah is back into the Labyrinth." Jareth growled, conjuring the crystal and demanding for her image. "And I have no idea of how the hell she did that. No summoning from her or anyone else. She didn't even said my name."

"Sarah? The runner from ten years ago?" Oberon frowned and with a wave of his hand the crystal grew larger for them all to see her.

The image showed them young dark haired woman who slowly walked through the forest with some weird looking object in hand which she held it before herself as if some kind of weapon. Jareth recognized it from his earlier visits in the Aboveground. The humans called such things as 'guns'. His attention turned to three men who walked behind her. They too held the guns and their looks were stern and focused as if they were soldiers or guards. Did Sarah really thought she need the bodyguards in here? Jareth chuckled at himself at this thought, because the answer would definitely be 'yes'.

Suddenly the image shifted a bit, showing the area before them. In a surge of anger Jareth noticed Aiven who appeared out of nowhere, hid behind the bushes and watched for the humans to come closer.

"He's going to kill them!" Oberon muttered, watching his other son's movements.

Suddenly Sarah's head sharply turned to Aiven. She raised the gun and fired into the bushes several times. Aiven ducked when the bullets swept over his head and then quickly transformed to fly away. When he took off, Sarah made another round of shots.

"Come back, you bastard!" She shouted after the tawny owl. "You can run but you can't hide!"

"Easy, kid, he's gone." One of men approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him, don't worry. He won't get away! At least now we know we're on a right way."

Sarah put the gun back in holster at her belt and shook man's hand off. Her face clearly told that she's disappointed and angry. They all continued to walk but now their looks were more concentrated to the tree branches above their heads.

Jareth averted his gaze and start to pace around the room while Titania and Oberon continued to peer into the crystal. When the High King finally raised his head, there was a hint of amazement and disbelief in his voice, when he spoke. "That girl just tried to kill Aiven. Is she insane?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. I must talk to her." Jareth mused, making another circle around the throne room.

"My son, I'd rather like if you don't leave the castle while Aiven is out there." Oberon tried to reason. "His powers are only getting stronger."

"I can't allow them to wander into my realm without permission!" Jareth spat the first excuse that occured to him.

"Well, then why don't you use your magic to twist the Labyrinth, so they would reach the castle?" Titania suggested.

Jareth glanced at her. That was a good idea. With a quick motion of his fingers, the paths of the Labyrinth twisted and turned to bring Sarah and her company straight to the Goblin city. After that Jareth ordered the guards to lead them all to him as soon as they arrives.

"Well, well, my precious. It seems to me that the fortune is on my side after all." He whispered, looking out the window to watch the new changes of the Labyrinth. 


	6. Seeking for truth

6. Seeking the truth

After their brief encounter with Aiven, Hoggle and Didymus left the youth in the forest with Ludo and went to the castle. Some would consider the goblins as very dumb and primitive creatures but they always saw and heard everything. Hoggle wanted to talk to the castle goblins to hear something that would probably help Sarah and her brothers to find that monster Aiven, but Didymus wanted to accompany him in a case if someone would attack them during the way.

While waiting for both scouts to return, Sarah decided to continue the way. Both scouts knew the Labyrinth very well to be able to catch up with them without any problems. During the way she became so engrossed in discussion with her brothers that she didn't noticed how their surroundings had changed.

"Sarah? Who are they?" All of a sudden Arthur gasped and pointed at something by his side.

Sarah and the others stopped abruptly seeing that they were seized by the goblins of various size and shape. Another quick glance around indicated that somehow they had reached the Goblin city and now stood in front of its gates, where the goblins had enclosed them in a tight circle. The hunters were obviously outnumbered and at Sarah's motion put the guns away. She knew they had not enough munition to get all of them.

"What do you want?" She demanded in a stern voice. "Who is in charge here?"

"Umm, I am, young lady." An average size goblin stepped forward, all dressed in armour. "We have an order from His majesty to take you straight to him."

"To the Goblin king?" In spite of fact that they already were into his territory, Sarah still refused to say his name out loud. "What he wants from us?"

"Don't know, I just follow the orders." The goblin shrugged. "He says, 'take the humans to me when they arrives and do no harm, or else I kick you to the bog'."

"No harm, you say?" Sarah frowned, then glanced at her companions. "Well, I think it's a good sign. We'll go with you. Lead the way!"

The goblin bowed and swung around, marching straight to the gates, opening them wide open and motioning for them to follow. Sarah tentatively made her way through the goblins, who stepped aside to gave her space.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" James whispered, while they crossed the main square in front of the castle.

"No, but I don't think we have a choice." Sarah whispered back. "Besides, even if we had refused to go, we would be forced to face him sooner or later after hunting that demon down. How else we could get back home?"

"Oh, okay. You've got a point." James nodded and they continued to walk in silence.

The goblin led them into the castle and then upstairs, through various corridors and passages, until they finally reached the throne hall. Sarah nervously swallowed, seeing familiar doorway in front of her, but there was no point of turning back. Since she knew she had to deal with him anyway, she might as well get over it right now.

Jareth already was waiting for them, sitting in his throne with both parents standing at his right side. When the goblin entered the hall and announced Sarah's arrival, his heart jumped at the sight of her. After so many years her beauty was even more breathtaking as it was when he watched her in his crystal. His eyes roamed up and down her body, taking in its every curve and detail.

Sarah blushed under his penetrating stare, but soon regained her composure and defiantly lifted her chin, regarding him with her best cold look. She wasn't fifteen anymore, she was a hunter now and Jareth was just another supernatural being she had to deal with.

"You wanted to see us?" She made a step forward and tilted her head. "Well, here we are. Now what?"

"My, my, you really like to get straight to the business, don't you?" Jareth drawled, slowly raising from his throne, but before he could make another step, Ray bolted forward and stood in front of Sarah as a shield, aiming the Colt at the Goblin king.

"Better stay where you are, buddy, or I swear I'll shoot you before you can blink!" He snarled.

"How dare you to enthreat my son..." Oberon moved forward, but suddenly Sarah jumped in between Ray and Jareth.

"Enough! Calm down and step back! We already have enough problems, there is no need for more. As for now, we're on a same side." She hissed at Ray, then turned to face Jareth. "Your majesty, I do apologize for my brother's behaviour! It's very hard to tell the difference between friend and enemy in here..."

"Is this your brother?" Jareth's look traveled across the young man, then back to Sarah. "Hmm, interesting. I thought he should be a lot younger by now."

"You mean, Toby?" Sarah couldn't resist the chuckle upon seeing Jareth's confusion. "Well, actually I have three more brothers and this one is the eldest. Let me introduce you to Raymond, but we call him Ray. And this is Arthur... and James." She pointed at each one mentioned.

Jareth glared at the man she named as Ray until he finally retreated and placed the gun back in holster. Sarah sighed in relief and apologetically looked at the Goblin king.

"I can see that intolerable temper is the one thing you have in common. However I didn't brought you here to discuss your family disadvantages." He spat and turned his back on her, ignoring Ray's muttered curses and Sarah's hushing. "How did you get into the Labyrinth without my permission?"

Sarah knew this question was coming and after a bit of hesitation decided to tell the truth. "We were chasing the demon. He tried to kill us in Aboveground and then created sort of portal and vanished into it. We followed him and the portal brought us here."

"The demon?" Jareth frowned, then something dawned to him. "Wait a minute, you were trying to kill my brother in forest by thinking that he's demon?"

"That's an insult!" Oberon exclaimed, stepping forward to stand besides his son. "I know that your race is not very smart, but can't you recognize the faes when you see them?"

Sarah looked at the older man and was taken aback with an obvious resemblance between him and Jareth. She carefully choosed her next words, since it was clear that she had a deal with someone more powerful than Jareth. Hoggle had mentioned the High King and Queen. From what she knew they were the leaders of all fae race and their powers were unimaginable, besides he named Jareth earlier as his son. Sarah had suspected that Jareth is from a royal family, but the son of the very High King? Once again hushing Ray, she cleared her throat which suddenly had gone dry.

"We can. And we do recognize faes. It's our job." She addressed Jareth, since he claimed that they had been chasing his brother. "I'm sorry, but your brother has been possessed by the demon. Many people had lost their lives from his hand. We came here to stop him."

"You?" Jareth sneered and shook his head. "You are merely human! Humans doesn't know anything about the demons or faes!"

"You're right, humans doesn't know." Sarah agreed without reserve, and Jareth exchanged surprised looks with Oberon. "But we know. A lot."

Oberon tilted his head and scrutinized the human before him. Sarah endured his gaze and didn't look away. Her steely resolve and self-confidence compelled Oberon's admiration. Never before could he understand how this little human could beat his son in his own game, but now he realized how strong willed she actually was. There was no trace of doubt when she claimed her knownledge.

"Who are you, child?" Oberon suddenly asked, his voice gentle and polite.

Sarah almost jumped at this new tone and it took a moment for her to register his words. After glancing back at her brothers who gave her a nod, she answered. "We are the hunters. It's our job to fight against supernatural beings."

"Like demons?" Jareth smirked, but the serious expression on Sarah's face quickly made his grin to vanish.

"Yes, like demons and not only that." Her green eyes flashed and she was about to argue even further, but Oberon raised his hand, silencing her.

"I've heard of human protectors, Jareth. I think they might be right about Aiven's posession. Believe me, if these humans really are what they claim to be, they can save you from Aiven" He sighed, then once again laid his gaze over Sarah and her brothers. "How exactly you're planning to stop him?"

"We have to find him at first and then we'll exorcise the demon..." Arthur glanced at Ray, who shrugged and pretended to be engrossed with examining the floor. "It's either that or using the Colt. If you don't want us to hunt him in your territory, we'll wait until he goes back to our world and hunt him there. But I can promise you one thing - neither of us will stop until we get him."

There was a moment of silence while Jareth seemingly considered something. Oberon stood beside him, awaiting for whatever decision he made. It was his son's castle and he allowed Jareth to make his own choices. Whether he was willing to let those humans to stay or send them back to Aboveground, Oberon wasn't going to intervene.

Jareth thought about Sarah. After all these years he would never imagined that she might become a hunter. Just like his father, Jareth too was familiar with this particular group of humans who fought with the darkest of all creatures. The question was - could he trust them, could he trust her? In the same second Jareth knew the answer. No matter what had happened in their past, they were on one side now, like she had pointed earlier.

"Very well, then." Jareth finally spoke. "Aiven is hiding now. He can't get into the castle, but sooner or later he will try. Until he does, you stay here."

"How long it might take until he comes?" James crossed his arms on chest.

"A day, maybe two. Why? I was getting impression that you're determined to catch him, no matter what it takes. Or was I wrong?" Jareth tilted his head and smirked.

"No, you got it right. I just don't want to stay here longer than necessary." James spat back. "Neither of us does."

Jareth shot a glance at Sarah in time to see her wincing at these words. His heart jumped at a sudden thought. Could it be that she wanted to stay here? He quickly averted this idea. False hopes won't get him anywhere. If he really wanted to realize his plan, he had to keep his mind clear. For one thing Jareth felt thankful to Aiven or demon - whatever it was - for giving him the chance to get Sarah in his grasp. And he wasn't going to waste it.

But was it what he really wanted? Jareth thought about his first decision to make her pay for the hurt she brought upon him ten years ago. Did he really wished for her to suffer like he had suffered? He tried to picture that in his mind and was taken aback by the pain it caused to imagine her crying. Jareth mentally slapped himself in a sudden realization. He didn't wanted to get her hurt.

Jareth looked at Sarah again and his whole being screamed at him to capture her in his arms and never let go. His longing became so overwhelming that he had to get out of this room before his emotions gets the best of him. Jareth frantically tried to figure out the best excuse to leave and used the first one he got in mind.

"I'll get the rooms prepared for you." He said in rush and vanished in thin air, leaving a cloud of glitters behind.

Sarah had seen him doing this before so she wasn't surprised, but her brothers gaped at the empty spot where the king had stood merely seconds ago. While they waited, Oberon finally properly introduced them with his wife and himself. He also explained that both Jareth and Aiven are his sons as well as told them about the changes that had happened to Aiven. Sarah listened and mentally added this new information to the facts she already knew about the demon posessed fae. Even the tiniest detail could be useful since this was something new to all of them.

Finally Jareth returned to tell them that everything is ready and ordered the goblins to escort them to their rooms. Sarah hesitated for a while, worrying about her friends, but Jareth reassured her that Ludo will stay in the castle as well as Hoggle and Didymus, who already were here.

When all four had left, Oberon turned to Jareth.

"I won't deny that I dislike her and what she did to you in past, but if they actually will save both you and Aiven from that hellish bastard, I swear to never say a bad word about her."

"Neither would I, father. Neither would I."

Sarah followed the goblin who led her through a few corridors until they stopped at carved door. Before going inside her room, she glanced around and noticed another, much larger door across the hallway.

"What is there?" she asked and the goblin looked up to see where she was pointing.

"His majesty's private chambers, lady." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sarah crossed her arms on chest.

"His majesty likes you much, lady." The goblin grinned and hid his face in tiny palms.

"What makes you think so?" Sarah suddenly felt incomfortable being settled so close to Jareth's bedroom.

"No one ever has been allowed to come here," the goblin announced, peeking through his fingers. "And no guests are permitted to stay in the royal wing."

Sarah's eyes widened, but she kept her tongue and silently opened the door, stepping inside her room. She didn't know what to expect, but her mouth hang open while she took in the interior. At one corner was huge poster bed with silk and satin sheets. There was a wooden table and two chairs at the window and large glass door with a stone balcony behind. Everything was in soft, sandy colour, except for the bedclothes which were in a bit darker tone than the rest of interior. Across the room was another door which she didn't hesitate to open, revealing a smaller room with round marble bath in its center and huge, soft towels at the wall.

"I hope that you are satisfied." All too familiar voice caught her ears and Sarah spun around to come face to face with the Goblin king who stood in a doorway and watched her with some expression on his face which she couldn't understand.

"It's all very nice, thank you." She politely answered, then a sudden thought came in her mind. "Where are my brothers?"

"Don't worry, their rooms are right nearby." Jareth pulled away from the door and made a few tentative steps, retreating back into the room. "Tell me, can you really save Aiven or do you only think you can?"

"I thought you're the one who must be saved." Sarah muttered, following him in room, but seeing Jareth's look, sighed and sat down on the bed. "Look, I won't lie to you, because you have a rights to know all the consequences of this situation. Technically yes, I can banish the demon out of your brother's body, but there is no guarantee that he will survive. We can only hope that he is physically strong enough and since he's fae, that should work on his favour."

"Why? I want to know the truth, whatever it is." Jareth persisted.

"The truth?" Sarah suddenly looked tired. "I don't know how much of it you want to know."

"Everything, Sarah!" Jareth sat beside her and for a moment his mask of indifference fell, allowing her to see clear despair in his eyes. In that second Sarah realized that he fear for his brother just like she fears for hers. They both had someone to care about, to love and protect. "Please, Sarah!"

"Okay, I will tell you what I know." Sarah finally sighed. "At first you have to understand one thing about the demons. They have no bodies, that's why they're searching for someone to posess. This is the first time when the demon choosed non-human being for it. That makes him even more dangerous because the faes have their own magic and in combination with demon's powers... well, let's say, your brother is like a walking delayed-action bomb, ready to explode at any moment with a quite lethal outcome."

Jareth couldn't sit on a place so he stood up and slowly paced around the room, motioning for her to continue. "What makes that banishing so dangerous?"

"When demon is being exorcised, it may damage the body before leaving just for fun. There had been many times it happened with humans." Sarah shook her head, trying to clear her mind from images of poor victims who didn't survived the exorcism or turned out to be long dead before demon's posessing. "And even without intentional damaging the process of banishing is painful and dangerous enough. I've been through it myself so believe me, it's not anything nice."

Jareth cringed at it. He hated the thought of her being posessed by such malicious creature. Sarah didn't noticed his grimace because her eyes were transfixed at the floor, while her mind raced through various ideas. It was kind of weird, demon posesses the fae, tries to kill another one - it all just made no sense to her. It wasn't an usual act for probably was some greater plan behind all of it, but what was it? Finally being unable to find the answer on her own, she decided to ask.

"When you were attacked by him," she slowly began, trying to find the best way of how to ask what she needed to know. "Did he said anything? I mean, do you have any idea of the reason why he wants your death?"

"I didn't know that demons have reason for killing." Jareth hissed, turning to look outside the window. He tried to recall everything Aiven had said, but in truth he never revealed why he wants Jareth's death. Except for...

"I know only that he wants my throne. And the second time he attacked me... he said something about opening the gates and release of his... children after my death. Does it means anything to you?"

"Opening the gates?" Sarah mused, standing up and doing a little pace by herself. Her mind quickly sorted out through her previous experiences with the demons, but then she loudly gasped in a sudden realization.

Jareth looked back to see how she turns pale as ghost with an shock written all over her face. He rushed to her and caught her in his arms before she fell on the floor. He carefully guided her to the bed and helped to sit.

"Sarah, what happened?" Jareth anxiously asked, gently shaking her shoulders. "What is it? Please, talk to me!"

"The gates... he wants to open the gates!" Sarah whispered. "And if he takes your place, the portal... Damn it, he knew! He knew it! I must talk to my brothers right now!" She bolted up from the bed, but Jareth firmly settled her back.

"At first calm down and talk to me. I'm the one he wants to kill after all, right? What did he knew?"

"Okay, okay." Sarah took a few deep breaths, then explained. "There is one place in our world, surrounded by an enormous iron border which demons cannot pass. We had no idea of why they're circling that place so eagerly once in a while, until we discovered that the gates of Hell are located there. Not so long ago one demon, Azazel, found the way how to cross the border and opened them, releasing the others in freedom. It took us a great headaches to get them all back. Now, listen this, if the demon takes your place, he also gets the babies that has been wished away, besides he can't reach the gates himself, but the goblins can since the border has no effect on them. In that way by the help of the goblins he wants to open the gates and free from the hell the evil spirits so they could take the babies and create his own personal army of demons!"

"But you said he knew something? What was it?" Jareth persisted, trying to hide his sudden alarm. "You mentioned the portal."

"He knew we're gonna follow him! He can't open the gates without the key, and we have it! That's why he didn't closed the portal after going through it." Sarah frantically released herself from Jareth's arms and jumped out of bed, going to the door. "It's not just you he wants, he needs all of us!"

Before Jareth could say a word, Sarah already tore the door open and stormed out. He heard her steps bouncing away the hallway and after a moment there was a loud banging at the door. He heard Ray's voice that soon was accompanied with Arthur and James. When Sarah silenced them and started to explain what is going on, Jareth stood up and magically transported himself away to inform his father about these exciting news.

"You can't be serious!" Arthur couldn't resist his rage. "Don't you realize that this guy has the fae magic? We can't rely only on exorcism. We can't be even sure it's gonna work..."

"Enough!" Sarah sharply swung around and her brother immediately stepped back, recognizing the fire in her eyes. "We're not gonna use the Colt! That's exactly what he wants!"

Arthur opened his mouth to snap back, when his eyes suddenly widened focusing on something behind his sister. Sarah turned her head, following his gaze.

Oberon stood right behind them. His eyes narrowed, sweeping over each one of them. His power and authority was almost touchable in the air even from a distance.

"My son told me that you have a key that opens the Sacrosanct door." He spoke, moving closer to them. "Is that true?"

Sarah involuntarily stepped back. She wasn't sure if the High King just wants to make sure Jareth is telling the truth or if he wants to take the key away from them.

"Well?" Oberon inclined his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you really have the key?"

"We won't give it to you," Sarah blurted out, making another step closer to her brothers who enclosed her like a bodyguards.

"To me?" Suddenly Oberon tilted his head back and laughed. "My dear lady, I wouldn't touch it even if you asked me to! I just want to know if it's true for the gates as well as the key had always been considered as the legend, a myth."

"Well..." Sarah paused for a bit, then sighed and nudged Arthur. He put his hand inside his jacket and took out the gun, handing it to his sister. Sarah took the Colt and lifted up for Oberon to see, ready to use it in case if the fae king would try to achieve it in spite of his own words. "There it is. I know it doesn't look like a key, it's a weapon actually. It can kill anyone and... anything."

"I see," the High King eyed the Colt, then his face turned serious. "Keep it well, young hunters. It's a dangerous thing if it gets into wrong hands."

With that he turned and walked away, leaving all four siblings confused. Sarah shook her head, tightening her fingers around the Colt. She had never dealt with faes before (she didn't count her meeting with Jareth) but everything she had learned of them always warned to be cautious and don't trust them, however she couldn't resist the feeling inside that these particular faes wish no harm to them.

"Do you think we can trust him?" James thoughtfully asked.

"I don't know." Sarah shrugged, then turned to face them. "But let me take at this point. Do we have any other choice?"

"No, not at the moment." Ray brushed his fingers through his hair. "But we have no reason to worry. As long as we have the Colt, no fae can do any harm to us."

"Well, then." Sarah looked at each of them while determination returned in her face. "We have a work to do. And I have a plan!" 


	7. Fulfillment of dreams

7. Fulfilment of dreams

In spite of everything the night went peaceful, at least for Sarah. Even the knownledge that Jareth is only few feet away from her room didn't bothered her and she slept calmly like a child. When the first sunrays awakened her in the next morning, Sarah felt so cheerful as she didn't remembered to felt for a long time. Even the sense of oncoming hard demon hunt couldn't ruin her mood.

After enjoying the comfort of bathroom, she dressed up and quietly sneaked out of the room to wander around the castle a little bit. Ten years ago she had only seen the Escher room and throne hall, not to mention the hallways she had raced through too fast to examine them well. The castle was silent with the most of its inhabitants still soundly sleeping, at least there was no sound from Jareth's chambers.

The hallways were empty and quiet, even the goblins were nowhere to be seen. Sarah turned around the corner and reached some luxurious, slightly opened door. Peeking inside she quietly gasped and without hesitate slipped into the room. The greatest library she had ever seen now revealed for her eyes - and Sarah had seen too many book storages to have a good basis for comparison. This one was like a real paradise for such book lover as she was.

Sarah respectfully approached the shelves where she found both very old and worn volumes and quite new books in golden covers. Some were named in the language of abstrusive symbols that looked like the Celtic runes only these were more extravagant than usual script of lined runes. Here and there she saw the labels in pure English. Sarah couldn't resist the temptation and pulled one of the books out of shelf to look what's written in it.

According to everything she choosed a book of poems. The girl turned the pages, sweeping her eyes over the poems written in elegant script on the ancient looking paper. Suddenly one poem caught her attention. Sarah sat on the edge of the giant armchair to read it more carefully.

Believe me If all those endearing young charms Which I gaze so fondly on today Were to change by tomorrow and fleet In my arms like faerie gifts fading away Thou wouldst still be Adored as this moment thou art Let thy loveliness fade as it will And around the dear ruin each wish of heart Would entwine itself verdantly still It is not While beauty and youth are thine own And thy cheeks unprofaned by a tear The fervor and faith of a soul be known To which time will but make thee more dear No, the heart That has truly loved never forgets But as truly loves on to the close As the sunflower turns to her God when he sets The same look she turned when she rose

Sarah quickly wiped away the single tear that has sneaked into the corner of her eyes while she read this poem. The one who wrote it probably really adored the one it was meant to. She was about to close the book, when suddenly she realized she's not alone.

"It's very beautiful poem, one of my favourites." A voice with a well known British accent sounded behind her. Sarah had no need to turn her head to know who is the speaker.

"Yes, so it is." She agreed, gently touching the lines with her fingertips. "I wonder who wrote it. Whoever he is, there was a true love within his heart for it's the only thing that can give an inspiration to find so beautiful words."

Jareth made no response, only quietly sighed. Sarah glanced at him and was taken aback by the sad expression in his face. His blank look gazed somewhere in a distance. He seemed to be far away in thoughts and she decided to leave him alone. She stood up to put the book back where it was when suddenly Jareth snapped out of his daydreaming and in a heartbeat regained his usual mask of indifference.

"This poem was written by some fae king, dedicated to his beloved who couldn't or simply didn't wanted to answer his feelings. At first he hated her but the love turned out to be stronger and he couldn't stop think of her for a moment. The woman was mortal, that's why the fading beauty is mentioned in poem. The human life is short, like a blink of an eye in comparison with ours."

Sarah listened like enchanted, then came back to her senses. "What happened next?"

"Nothing." Jareth shrugged. "She returned back into her world and completely forgot about the king."

"Actually I was asking, what happened to that king." Sarah felt a little irritation toward the unknown woman who could be such a fool. However, she reminded herself, you were the same fool yourself and turned down this man who could be yours forever.

"The king went on his life as normal, still he mourned for her everytime when another year passed by since losing her." Jareth coldly replied as if this story would seem to him quite insignificant.

But Sarah could not see the resemblance with herself. She too mourned like that at every anniversary of her last meeting with Jareth. She felt curiousity to find out who was that king. The girl placed the book in shelf where she took it from, then mustered her courage up and dared to question Jareth more detalized.

"Do you know who was he? Did you knew him?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Such a conversation gets me bored." Jareth's voice took a cathegorical tone Sarah never noticed before. "If you have a wish to discuss such sickly-sweet tales with someone, go and talk to sir Didymus. I can bet he has some chivalrious knight tale to add to this romantic rubbish."

Sarah stood for a moment as if splashed by a cold water, then scornfully hissed and marched away, not forgetting to slam the door close behind herself with a bang.

In a hallway she stumbled across the goblin who came to seek for her to tell that the breakfast is served. In spite of fact she hadn't eat since yesterday afternoon and now her stomach angrily growled, she was too irritated to meet his majesty so soon, so she asked the goblin to tell her brothers she's not hungry and will not come.

When the goblin vanished in stairs, Sarah decided to take a fresh air. She needed a moment alone to think. After getting lost a multiple times in many hallways that was like another labyrinth itself, she finally found the door leading to the garden.

Just as she stepped outside the castle, Sarah paused in confusion and simply tried to comprehend the view before her that made her to even forget about the hunger. Her eyes never had seen anything so gorgeous. The flowers in all possible colours seemingly waved for her to come closer and take in their scent. Anywhere her look turned, weird and unseen plants twisted around in so bright green colour Sarah had never seen before. Some trees looked like those she had seen in Aboveground, but the most part was absolutely foreign to her.

Sarah made a step deeper into this miracle of nature and breathed in the intoxicatingly sweet scent that made her feel incredible peace. She slowly wandered along carefully attended paths until finally found a giant willow with branches leaning down to the ground, making a natural curtain where it was easy to hide from unwanted looks. Sarah parted the branches and crawled behind them, slumping down on ground and leaning against the tree.

Now when her eyes already got used to the magnificent sight, her empty stomach reminded her of its existance. Sarah regretted a bit her earlier, anger influenced decision to pass the breakfast, but it was too late now. She was here for a good while and everyone else already had eaten. Sarah considered the idea to try some of fruits she had seen in the garden, but then dismissed the thought as the enchanted peach came in mind. The less thing she needed was to find herself pulled into another masquarade of hallucinations.

Suddenly she heard rhythmically knocking steps against the paved path. None of her brothers wore a shoes to make such sounds so it was either Jareth or one of his parents. Sarah shrinked deeper in shadow to avoid any disturbance. Even she was certain that the branches are hiding her well from the sight, seemed that intruder is marching straight toward her. A minute later in her view came familiar pair of black boots that stopped at the willow and remained there for a while.

In next moment the branches parted and the Goblin King in person stood in front of Sarah, holding a braided basked in hand with a delicious scent coming from it and making her stomach to growl even louder than before.

"You missed the breakfast." He simply said, settled beside her on the ground and placed the basked between them, with a nod pointing at it. "I brought you something. It's not enchanted, so you can eat with no fear," he chuckled, seeing her suspicious glance.

Sarah opened the basked and eyed the sandwiches, large mug with steaming tea and fruits that Jareth had brought to her. She lounged on food without a second thought and a good while she was too busy to say a word.

While she was eating, Jareth sat in silence by her side, absently toying with his shirt laces. He could barely believe how good it felt to simply sit with her and feel her closure as if they were good friends who went in picnic in an open air. All differences of past between them seemed to be gone, there were no sharp remarks, no icy glares. There were only two of them, hiding behind willow branches into their own world, and Jareth suddenly had a wish so this moment could last forever.

When Sarah had finished, Jareth made the basket with empty dishes to vanish with a wave of his hand. In the same moment the tension between them returned. Sarah wasn't quite sure of what to do or say. Yesterday he acted coldly and scornfully, later showing a true concern for his brother, but in this morning his cool nature had showed again. However he behaved really nice at the moment and took a personal care of her to make sure she's having her breakfast. Jareth's mood and behaviour switched so often Sarah had a hard time to follow these changes.

"Why, Sarah?" Jareth suddenly spoke. "Why'd you did that?"

Sarah confused, but then realized what he's talking about. "I had no choice. I'm so sorry, but I did what I had to do."

"You had no choice?" Jareth frowned in perplexion. "Sarah, you had a choice! All you had to do was choose the right thing!"

"A choice? Yeah, sure, a choice between my dreams and my baby brother. A great choice indeed!" Sarah snapped. "Did you really expected me to let you turn him into the goblin?"

"Your brother was safe back home the moment you jumped!" Jareth eagerly exclaimed. "The moment I made my offer he was already asleep in his crib!"

Sarah bit her tongue to prevent herself from retorting "I know". She knew too well that in truth she had no reason to fear for Toby. It was only a vain attempt to find some excuse to her action.

"Sarah, let me ask you something." Jareth spoke again, calming a bit. "If you had known that Toby is safe, would you accepted my offer?"

There was a long silence while Sarah thought about it. She had tried to find an answer on this question for a long time, but she never could. Deep in her heart she longed for Jareth, however - was that a right thing? Sarah realized that this time she can't avoid the answer he's been patiently waiting for. She deeply sighed, knowing that she must hurt them both, but the life just wasn't fair, was it? That was the one thing she had learned a long time ago.

"I'm sorry, but my actions would still be the same," she finally spoke, then jumped up in a sudden despair and turned to face the Goblin King, who still sat on ground with a similar expression in his eyes as when she spoke those words. "Oh, God, don't you see that I had no choice no matter how you would claim the different? Besides, I was only fifteen! I was merely child myself. What kind of feelings I could possibly have except for childish crush?"

"Sarah..." Jareth reached out his hand to her, but she ignored it, the words unstoppably tearing out of her.

"Don't you understand that we both are coming from completely different worlds?" She collapsed back on the ground and deeply gazed into Jareth's eyes as if trying to tell by her look what she couldn't speak in words. "We can't have any common future, because... you're not a human. Fae and human doesn't belong together. Besides, the human life, as you pointed out before, is like a flash in comparison with yours. My life lenght will last only fifty, maybe sixty years more, but maybe not even that long considering my lifestyle. Do you really want me to stay by your side to lose again so soon? What's the point of it? I knew it by then, why you still don't get it?"

Jareth silently gazed in Sarah's green eyes that flashed in anxiety. He had been ready to hear anything but such rejection. Any other reason for her previous rejection would be more or less acceptable, her youth, incapability to understand the true meaning of his offer, her fear for brother... anything, but these words destroyed the last remnants of hope that still lingered in his heart. He couldn't change what he was. If only there was a way how to became mortal, Jareth knew he would do it without hesitate to be with his Sarah, but that was beyond any magic.

Sarah clearly saw the moment when his last hope crushed, the spark burning out in his eyes. She reached to held Jareth's hand only few inches away from hers. He didn't pull away as she expected him to, but responded on her touch, entwining their fingers together.

"Jareth..." for the first time Sarah quietly whispered his name, thus breaking the power of magic which held them both apart. "Forgive me for what has been in past. I really wish that everything could be in different way, but..."

Jareth moved so fast that Sarah had no time to react. He took her in a tight embrace and pulled her close to himself, pressing his cheek against her forehead and deeply breathing in the scent of her hair. His hands gently caressed her back and shoulders until she relaxed under his touch, wrapping her hands around his neck. Jareth's lips lightly touched her temple, slowly moving lower to her neck until Sarah trembled and moaned from the sensation that took her over, feeling Jareth's hot breath against her skin.

His kisses became more feverish and demanding until Sarah couldn't logically think anymore. All reasons of why she shouldn't be here now, in the arms of the Goblin King - both different nature, the demon, her brothers - it all simply left her mind like a smoke. Sarah let her hands wander to the opening of Jareth's shirt, caressing his bare chest. At her touch a moan escaped Jareth's lips that sounded like a music to her ears. Her touch became more assured, her fingers tangling into Goblin King's blonde hair and pulling him closer. Sarah had a feeling as if her most daring dreams had suddenly came true.

Jareth pulled away from Sarah a little bit and for a moment their eyes met before their lips eagerly locked in long-awaited kiss that made the rest of world to pass into nothingness. The longing, a pain of loss that has been built for a ten years and incredible joy for each other's presence now was poured into this one kiss. The scorching touch of Jareth's lips made Sarah's consciousness to shut down completely. Nothing existed anymore, except for Jareth, his mouth that demandingly claimed her lips and his hands on her body.

She had no idea of how long had passed when they finally broke apart to get some air. Jareth pressed his forehead against hers, breathing heavily, and Sarah felt his fast heartbeats, realizing that their both hearts are beating in synchronous. She closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Jareth and wishing to remain like this forever.

Forever.

Suddenly Sarah realized what just had happened. She freed herself from his arms and jumped up with her eyes wide in horror. Her breath was rapid and shallow as if she was close to panic attack. What she had done?

"Sarah, what..." Jareth in confusion reached out to held her hands, but Sarah stepped back, avoiding his touch.

"I'm sorry, it's... I am so sorry..." she stuttered, making another step back and walking out of the hiding place of the willow branches. "I don't know what happened... sorry, we can't... I can't let this happen...

"Sarah, it was merely a kiss," Jareth followed her every step, trying to figure out the reason of her sudden nervousness. "We both are longing to each other, why deny it? I want to be with you and you feel the same to me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I do, and I shouldn't let this to happen!" Sarah took herself in hands and resolutely retreated a bit more. "Stop, don't come closer to me! Please!"

Seeing her plead that more sounded like an order, Jareth finally realized her moon and stopped, the pain flashing in his eyes for a moment. It didn't passed by Sarah unnoticed and her heart clenched, but it was too late now, she couldn't change her decision.

"I'm sorry, we... I made mistake! It won't happen again! Never!" Unable to bear the look in Jareth's eyes any longer, Sarah turned and for the first time in her life she fled, leaving behind everything that has left from her broken heart.

Reaching the castle, Sarah didn't stop running until she got to her room. She fell on her bed, pressed her face in pillows and let the tears flow. If Jareth didn't hated her before yet, he most certainly hated her now by all his might. The worse thing was that Sarah well knew this time she's the only one to blame. She had destroyed possibly her only chance to finally get what she dreamed about so long. And only because she was afraid of her own feelings towards this man who was no human but supernatural being instead. Sarah didn't care what would her brothers say by seeing her like this. She cried until she had no more tears and her sobs ceased.

Quiet but firm knock brought her back in reality. Sarah sighed and wiped her wet cheeks, standing up to open the door. She had to finish what she came here for - she had to beat the demon and then go back home. No one could make undone what has been already done. She had made a choice and now she had to live with it. Well, at least she had those precious memories, this one kiss to remember forever.

Sarah opened the door and saw Arthur who became anxious upon seeing sister's tear-stained face.

"Sarah, what happened? Did he..." her brother didn't finished his sentence, but it was clear that he is more than ready to slug some royal person's face.

"No, I did," Sarah sighed with fresh tears clouding her eyes.

Arthur asked no questions, closed the door after himself and settled Sarah in chair. "Look, you know you can trust me. I saw you going out in garden and he followed you soon after. What happened between you two?"

Sarah took a deep breath to calm down a little bit, then told her brother everything that had happened and what she had said. With each moment Arthur became more thoughtful. When Sarah finally went silent, he heavily sighed.

"Yeah, it's not easy with you indeed. Ten years you've been longing for this chance but now you wasted it. And, why?"

"But he's not human! All this time we have been fighting against supernatural beings and now I'm falling in love with one of them! It's not right..."

"He's not human, that's true, but he's also not one of the kind we're been hunting." Arthur interupted. "Look, it's not my business, but I'll give you advice. If you really love him, don't let such a little thing as his immortality to stand in your way. Does it really matter if he's a human or fae!"

"Jareth would never forgive me this. He was ready to give me the second chance but again, once agan I turned it down. There won't be the third time," Sarah sadly shook her head.

"His name is Jareth?" Arthur drawled in surprise. "It suits him and I'm glad you're finally not afraid to say his name out loud anymore. But about that third chance... you know what they say, all good things comes in three times. Once you told me that the Labyrinth is the place where everything is possible and nothing is what it seems."

In spite of everything Sarah couldn't supress a smile. Arthur always managed to find the right words to cheer her up when nothing else could make her feel better. She stood up and tightly hugged her brother.

"Now, now, it's gonna be okay," Arthur patted her back. "Are you ready for hunt?"

"Yeah, let's get that demon and then we'll see about Jareth," Sarah smiled, but before she could say a word more, the door swung open without any warning and Ray stormed inside, trying to get his breath.

"He's back! Oberon just felt his presence near the Labyrinth!"

Sarah looked at Arthur, then turned to Ray. "Well, it's time to hunt some demon!" 


	8. Lost and found

8. Lost and found

When Sarah and her brothers reached the throne hall, Jareth was nowhere to seen. Hoggle could tell only that the Goblin King locked into his chamber a while ago and announced that he doesn't want to see anyone. Sarah felt a sting in heart, knowing that it's her fault, but right now her task was to save Jareth from this hell creature who approached the Goblin city.

Oberon had partly made the hunter task easier. He had spread a magical shield all over the Labyrinth that prevented Aiven from transforming into an owl, thus making him to move in his human form and slowing him down so the Williams had enough time to prepare for his arrival. James and Ray rushed out to find everything they needed to disguise the trap they were about to set, but Arthur went on to prepare the bottles with the Holy water. Eventually only Sarah still remained in the castle. Before leaving she turned to the High King and Queen.

"I know I have no rights to give any orders to you..." she begin, but Oberon interrupted her.

"Young lady, this is your battle. We're ready to do anything to help if only it's in our powers."

"Then stay here, in castle," Sarah ordered. "The most important, keep an eye on Jareth so he wouldn't try to go outside before we finish that hellish freak. And one more thing..." she paused a bit, then turned to Titania who seemed to be most friendly toward her. "If anything goes wrong, tell Jareth... tell him that..."

"I understand, my child," Titania could clearly see in Sarah's eyes what she was trying to tell. "I'll tell him, but it would be even better if you do it by yourself, when this would be over. Take care of yourself!"

"I will," Sarah smiled, then turned and left the throne hall.

Jareth couldn't sit on place. He had locked into his own chamber and paced back and forth, once in a while kicking the bed or chair, or whatever came in his way. For a second time he had bared his soul for her, and for a second time she had spat in it, only this time it was more painful than before. Jareth recalled the way how her body submissively melted under the touch of his hands and lips, how eagerly she responded his kiss and how gentle was her touch to his skin. And as soon as a new hope had dawned for him, she mercilessly had destroyed it.

It was so foolish to hope for her feelings to change. Jareth fell on his bed and grasped his head, trying to suppress these torturing memories of their short moment of closure. When it was clear that these images won't leave his mind so soon, Jareth bolted up and nearly broke the door, storming out of the room. He had to talk to Sarah right now. He was ready to use a violent force if necessary, but he had to hear from her own mouth that she doesn't love him.

Jareth swore to himself that if she would be able to look into his eyes and swear that there are no slightest feelings to him within her heart, he would let her go and continue to live like as he did until now, in loneliness and unfulfilled longing. But, if she wouldn't admit that, he shall never back off and never give up until he gets her heart just like she stole his heart ten years ago.

Reaching the throne hall he discovered that it's empty except for Ludo, who fidgeted at the window, seemingly preparing for something. Since he knew it was impossible to get more than two words at time from the beast, Jareth laid his gaze over the place in hope to find a little more mentally developed being. His hopes were granted when the dwarf Hoggle came into his view.

"Hoggle," he called. "Where is Sarah?"

"Your majesty, she and the others are outside. Lord Aiven had entered the Labyrinth and he's on his way to the castle. They are preparing to the battle with the demon."

That was like a hit by a hammer against Jareth's head. Dwelling in a self-pity he completely forgot about his brother and the threats to his own life. Getting to know that Oberon and Titania had located themselves a few floor lower to see the ongoing fight, Jareth darted to them.

The High King and Queen stood at the window, their looks turned at the square in front of the castle and at first they didn't even noticed Jareth's presence. Only when the Goblin King stood right next to them, Oberon turned and saw his sons exhausted face.

"Looks like your conversation with that mortal had done no good to you," he stated.

"Our conversation is not over yet, father." Jareth growed, then motioned at the sight before his eyes. "What's going on there?"

"Aiven is coming. I blocked his magic so he couldn't take his second form. Young lady told us to stay here and especially she asked to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't leave the castle until it's all over. In spite of your differences, I would suggest to follow her advice. She knows what she's doing," Oberon added, seeing that Jareth is about to make a step toward the door.

Jareth sighed, then surrended his father's will, and all three faes watched in a dreadful silence the outgoing scene below. Sarah's brothers were gone somewhere, only Sarah herself still had remained in the square. She took some small, white thing out of her pocket and went down on her knees, carefully drawing something on the ground. Jareth couldn't see clearly what it was, but when she finished and finally stood up, he saw a double circle with a five-pointed star in a centre. There were a few unknown symbols in the space between both circle lines and star's rays.

"What is that?" Titania frowned. "Does she really expect it to stop Aiven?"

"I told you she knows what she's doing," Oberon's eyes narrowed, carefully eyeing the weird circle. "I'm rarely wrong about the mortals."

Jareth's mouth tightened in a thin line, while he concentrated to better hear what was happening in the square, because the young men were coming back and they seemed to be nervous and excited for something at once.

Sarah and her brothers were unaware of being constantly watched. Their attention was conpletely focused on task at hand. The circle was finished and carefully masked with dried leaves Ray and James had brought here. Sarah tightly squeezed her small notebook, putting her finger between the pages where the ritual words were written on so at the right moment she could find them without hesitation.

"Okay, it's all set up," Ray wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Sarah, I really hope that that king of yours is worth of all this trouble."

Sarah already opened her mouth to answer, when suddenly a sharp, cold wind breeze bursted through the square, causing them all to shiver. Arthur reacted first and pulled all of them behind the corner, leaving only Sarah standing alone in the middle of seemingly empty place. She held her ground, staring ahead and waiting for what was about to come.

She had to wait only a matter of seconds. Another sharp breeze threw her hair into her face, obscuring the view. With an irritated gesture she pushed them away to finally see her prey standing only a few feet away at the edge of masked circle. Sarah's eyes narrowed. She had to make him to move a step forward.

"Well, what have we here?" Lord Aiven spoke, tilting his head to one side and crossing his arms over chest in a such manner reminding her of Jareth and the way he behaved when they first met. "Oh, little Sarah, I should have known I shall meet you one day."

Sarah startled by hearing her name escaping the fae lips however she quickly regained her composture - after all, it was a demon, what else she could expect? They could easily read people minds. Sarah clenched her teeth. She suspected that most of faes are very similar to their manners and appearances, still the behaviour this particular one was the worst insult for the whole fae race, especially combined with a demon within.

"Sarah Williams, so brave hunter," the monster drawled, tasting the sound of her name. "And still at the same time she is just a little mortal human, who foolishly dreams about the love that never shall be answered, about the love of the Goblin king." He moved one step closer, his voice dripping with seduction. "Sometimes you wonder if his last offer was a real thing and you wonder if he really had some feelings for you, but you're so wrong, young mortal. You'd never been anything more than a merely an entertainment for him and you know that, don't you, foolish little Sarah?" Lord Aiven smiled at pained expression in Sarah's face.

All the time while speaking he didn't took his gaze away from Sarah and carelessly moved another step forward, thus stepping into the circle. As soon as it happened, Sarah's face changed and now she was the one smiling exultantly.

"Well, who's being foolish now?" She laughed, crouching down and carefully wiping some leaves to reveal the circle. "You should really watch where you're going, jerk!"

Lord Aiven roared in anger, seeing the trap around him, and the demon within him finally revealed its real face by turning his fae light blue eyes into pitch black for a second. He lounged forward but the circle blocked his way and held him on a place. Sarah motioned for her brothers to come out, ignoring their questioning looks. She knew they would penetrate her with questions about her feelings for the Goblin king, but right now there was no time for it. The demon made few more attempts to break free, then seemingly gave up and hung his head down on his chest.

Arthur and Ray moved to stand behind the demon, ready to use the holy water in case if it would dare to make a wrong move, while James stood by Sarah's side and loaded the Colt while she opened the book and prepared to read. Suddenly Aiven's head snapped up and a grin slowly spread across his face, distorting so delicate fae features.

"You, fools! You may lock the hellish part of me into this pathetic version of trap, but you can't stand against the fae magic I possess!" With that he snapped his fingers and a blinding flash of light hit both Arthur and Ray causing them to fly across the square and crash into the stone fountain. A second later James ended up in a similar way with the Colt falling out of his hand and sliding away.

Sarah stood in a shocked silence while the demon finally turned to face her with that malicious grin still on his face. She never had a chance to test her protection against fae magic in life and there it was now. She clenched her fists, squeezing the book even more tightly and like in a slow-motion movie watched how Aiven raised his hand to aim the magic at her. Seeing the flash of light Sarah didn't moved, only prepared for the harsh blow which would strike her if the protective shield would fail to keep her safe.

The magical light approached her and then... it disappeared only mere inches from her skin, not causing the slightest harm. Sarah quickly looked at herself. Amazingly she was absolutely intact. Her shield had worked for her delight and Aiven's disbelief and anger. He tried again and then again, but each attempt failed.

"Sorry, pal, I'm not such a fool as you may think. Have a nice trip to hell!" Sarah sneered, then cleared her throat and turned her attention to the book to finally get a rid of this hellish freak. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..."

"You can't banish me without killing the fae! You can't save him from me!" The demon snarled, but Sarah ignored him due to her experience of demon hunting. She knew better than that. These freaks were a walking consistence of lies.

"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te..." Sarah continued to read, not looking up. "Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeteraae perditionis venenum propinare..."

The demon frantically howled and fought against the effect her words caused which tore him out of this body. He fought hard, trying to reach his turtorer but the circle held him firmly at place, not allowing to get anywhere close to her. Few times his wild, demonic eyes turned to the castle, where three faes watched in horror his downfall. But Sarah only kept on reading.

"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis..." she took a deep breath, then turned the page.

"Stop!" The demon's true voice suddenly echoed into the square. "Release me and I shall give you everything you could only dream about! You're longing for Jareth, I can give him to you! Isn't that what you want so much? Don't you wish him to forgive you everything you have done to him? Let me go and the Goblin king will be yours forever!"

For one second Sarah paused. Yes, the demons were known as liars, but they also could speak the truth when it was in their interest. She knew that their promises were worth of nothing, still the idea itself was tempting. For an instant her brains produced an enticing image of Jareth and herself, her most beautiful dreams finally becoming real... she imagined herself in Jareth's arms, with them both melting into one...

"Bloddy hell, don't listen to him!" Suddenly she almost jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice. "He's trying to trick you! If you release him, he's gonna kill all of us, including your Goblin king!"

The immediate joy for her brother's awakening was ceased by the truthful harshness of his words. Sarah gritted her teeth. Arthur was right. The demon was here to kill Jareth and probably every castle inhabitant along with him. She shook her head as if awakening from a dream and turned her attention back to the book. "Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribli nomine quem inferi tremunt..."

The demon released another painful howl and then fell on his knees, shaking violently. It felt that the end was near. But it wasn't ready to give up so easily. So, this human maybe was immune to the fae magic, but not against the demon powers. While Sarah continued to read, the demon started to mutter his own spell.

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" The final words Sarah almost shouted, finally raising her head and looking straight into demon's eyes.

The next events went so fast and simultaneously that no one of witnesses figured out at first what's happening. As soon as Sarah went silent the dark shadow shot out of Aiven's mouth in one enormous stream, lingering in the air above his head for a moment and then crashing into the ground, vanishing within the lines of the circle. Unfortunately the demon/fae combined magic turned out to be strong enough to overcome Sarah's own shield. Before anyone could blink Sarah was gone in an instant as soon as the demon finished to recite its own spell at the same time with her ritual words.

"Sarah!" Ray screamed and dashed to the place where his sister had stood a second ago. "Sarah, no! Not her!"

James and Arthur frantically looked around, hoping that maybe the demon simply pushed her away from sight, but Sarah was nowhere to seen. She was gone.

At Ray's first scream, Jareth practically fled down the stairs and out of the castle. He didn't even looked at his brother who was lying at his feet. All he could think of was Sarah who now probably was endangered more than any of them could ever be. Everything she had said before now seemed so insignificant. The only thing that truly mattered was so she would be safe.

"Sarah!" Jareth's voice echoed in the empty city, but the silence was his only answer.

"Hey, Jareth!" Arthur called, causing him to jump at the sound of his name, unaware that Sarah's brothers knows it. "I have a good news. Your brother is alive!"

Jareth crouched next to Aiven and gently turned him onto his back. Aiven's breath was a little bit uneven and his face was almost transparently pale. Jareth touched his forehead and felt its coldness even through the gloves. He tried to lift him up, but his hands trembled too much, and Aiven slid back on the ground.

"Here, let me help you." Ray and James had bent down next to both faes and effortlessly lifted Aiven up. "We'll take care of him."

Jareth helplessly stood in silence and watched how both humans carried his brother inside. From what he could tell they were injured too. He felt so thankful to them all. In spite of everything they had came to help when in fact they had every reason not to care a damn.

In an instant his thoughts returned to Sarah. She had done the impossible by banishing the demon and saving his brother, paying the great price for it.

She had payed the price.

Jareth felt his legs becoming weak and he struggled to stay upright. Isn't that what he wanted? For her to pay for his generousity? And now his wish was granted. His stupid, senseless wish was granted in a way he would never imagined to be possible. For breaking his heart ten years ago and then again only a couple of years ago she had payed with her life.

No, he shook his head, she was alive. She had to be alive or else it all would be in vain. What good could mean his brother's saving if he had to lose the only woman who had ever touched his heart?

"She's strong, you know?" Jareth cringed at the soothing pat on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at the speaker and his mismatched eyes locked with a pair of bright green ones. "I know my sister. She'd gotten herself in a lot worse situations and I don't know any other hunter who would always get away with a whole skin."

"That was very convincing." Jareth muttered under his nose.

"Look, I know what happened in this morning and I want you to know that she loves you, no matter what she says." Arthur was surprised to see the haunted look in Jareth's eyes, when he faced him after these words. "She never talk to Ray or James about such thing, but she does to me. Ever since returning from the Labyrinth she spent the anniversary alone by thinking of you, even if she was too afraid to summon you again."

"She was afraid of me?" Now there was a clear pain in his voice.

"In the past, a little. Now she is certain that you hate her," Arthur sighed. "In that day we started to chase this demon, I asked her why can't she simply summon you to talk it over. She longed for you, still she was afraid to risk and endure your anger." He paused for a bit, then suddenly spoke. "Listen, Jareth, I'm asking you, don't hurt her! Give her a chance to reveal her true feelings!"

Jareth only nodded in agreement and then closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. If the demon used even a small amount of Aiven's magic to sweep Sarah away, he should detect it in the air. Fae magic always left the trace, no matter how small it was. If only he could find that trace, it could lead him to wherever she was now.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, but Jareth didn't answered. He took in the air around him, breathing deeply in and out, until his eyes suddenly snapped open.

"I found it!" He whispered and within a heartbeat transformed in his owl form, taking off and away.

"What did you found?" Arthur called after him, but Jareth already had vanished. "Hey, what was that supposed to mean?"

"It means he found the trace of magic that might lead to your sister." A female voice came from behind.

Arthur turned around to face Titania who had stood a few steps behind him. The High Queen's features were soft with sympathy. She moved forward and gently took his hand, leading him inside.

"Come, my child, we must heal your wounds. Jareth will find Sarah and bring her back." Her voice was so confident that it erased all doubts in Arthur's mind.

Arthur allowed her to lead him inside. Titania brought him to the room they never seen before, but according to several beds and the goblins running around with various bottles and bandages, he assumed it could be the hospital wing. Ray and James already were there and few goblins tended their bruises. Arthur swept his gaze around but one person was missing.

"Where is that guy we saved?" He asked. "You know, Jareth's brother. Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's resting in his own chamber. And yes, he is alright." Oberon entered the room and smiled at the brothers. "I am thankful to all of you for saving my both sons. From now on you are welcomed guests in the Underground."

"Thank you, I guess," James ruffled his hair and glanced at Ray who still looked a bit suspicious. "Oh, come on, Ray, don't be such a jerk. It more suits to that dwarf." He motioned toward Hoggle who rolled his eyes and demonstratively turned his back on them, approaching Arthur and starting to tend the scratched on his hands.

"I'm just thinking of Sarah. What happens when Jareth finds her?" Ray suddenly spoke.

Everyone went silent and turned to look at him.

"What are you saying?" Oberon frowned. "Do you really think Jareth could hurt your sister?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying that they're not quite friends, you know." Ray held his ground and deeply stared back to the High King. "If you ask me if he could hurt her, the answer is no. But he can do something worse than any physical harm."

"And what it would be?" The High King sternly regarded young man, who dared so recklessly question his son's intents toward Sarah.

"She likes him. Oh, and don't be so surprised," Ray grabbed a pillow and threw it at James who gaped at him. "Only a blind person wouldn't notice that. Besides, the demons can read people minds, remember? And this one clearly said that Sarah has feeling to Jareth. Make your own conclusions, folks, but I'm warning you that if Jareth is going to break her heart, I'll break his neck, and I don't give a damn if he's a king or a court jester!"

"That woman hurt him before." Oberon retorted. He started to lose his patience toward this particular human and his silly threats. "My son wanted to give her everything he had, but she turned him down and carelessly walked away."

"She was fifteen, for God's sake!" Arthur interrupted. "She was only a child! Do you really think she could understand love and the other stuff?"

Oberon closed his mouth he had opened to argue, but Arthur's words made a sense. He never thought about it before but ten years ago Sarah was a child indeed. Could it be that she so callously tossed his son's love aside only because she was too young to understand the depth of his feelings? Perhaps he had been wrong about her after all. Perhaps he needed to give her another chance for his son's love if only Jareth was willing to give it.

Titania stepped beside her husband and took his hand, without words understanding what's going on within his mind. At first Oberon was reluctant of accepting Sarah, but she was in different thoughts. From the very first moment she saw her, Titania knew she is good for Jareth. They both were so stubborn and headstrong, ready to stand up for what they thought to be the right thing, and neither wanted to back off. Titania knew how much Jareth loved this girl and he still did. And from what she could tell, deep inside Sarah loved him too, she was only too stubborn to admit that.

The room was still silent. Titania laid her gaze around and decided to ease the tension that had laid over the place, changing the topic of conversation.

"That circle your sister made... what was that meant for?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a devil's trap. We use it to capture the demons," Arthur finally tore his gaze away from Oberon's penetrating stare and turned to face the High Queen. "Once the demon gets into the circle, he can never get out and we're able to perform exorcism ritual."

"Exorcism ritual?" Oberon frowned. "You mean, those uninterpretable words the young lady pronounced actually was a ritual?"

"Those were saint words used by the priests long before our birth. They're banishing the demon out of victim's body and sends it back to Hell," Ray explained.

"So young and already so wise," the High King muttered, pacing back and forth, once in a while glancing at three humans. "After all these years who would know that the human race would grow so expertised in things they once never believed."

"Hey, um, I understand that your son is very powerful fae and so on," James cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention, "but how can you be so sure that he will find our sister? I mean, she may not even be in the Underground."

Oberon regarded young man before him with a stern look mixed with sympathy. "Ten years ago your sister, merely a child as you pointed out, reached this castle and carelessly stole something very important away from my son. All these years she kept it at herself. Wherever she may be, Jareth shall find her, following the trace of her loot. He won't come back and never give up until he does."

"Whoa, did you just called our sister a thief?" Ray angrily moved forward, but James grabbed his arms and held him back, while addressing the High King. "What did she took?"

But it was Arthur who in a sudden realization answered on the question.

"His heart. She stole his heart, guys." 


	9. Forever is not long enough

9. Forever is not long enough

Jareth thanked all higher powers for ability to trace the magic that had whirled Sarah away. Its lead was thin and barely observable because there was only a small amount of fae magic, however it was enough to follow. He glided over the Underground in his owl form, leaving the Labyrinth far behind him. It was getting dark but his night vision allowed him to see the ground below almost perfectly.

The trace was becoming stronger which meant that he was getting closer. In spite of nightfall, the air was still incomfortably hot. The summers in the Underground were equal to the climat in tropical areas of the Aboveground. The heat remained even in the middle of the night. If Sarah was injured, it could make her condition even worse. As the thought crossed his mind, Jareth flew even faster.

After an hour he reached a solitary, deserted area, far away from every inhabited place. The trace in here had reached its highest point and Jareth focused on the ground, searching for whatever sign of Sarah.

His Sarah. His precious Sarah.

He recalled his thoughts of her just a few days ago while watching her in the crystal. How could he ever wished for her to get hurt, even more by his own hand after Sarah had risked her own life to save him from his brother! How did he dare to be angry to her when she rejected him the second time! Jareth swore to himself that he would worship the ground she was walking on even if she would chose to never see him again. After all, Sarah's life was devoted to fight with the evil forces, with all that was supernatural like himself. How could he blame her for not wishing to became a part of the very world she was fighting against so hard?

Suddenly his owl eyes spotted some dark figure in the sands. Instantly he flew toward it and took his human form before his feet touched the ground. The girl was fixedly lying on the ground, her arms were spreaded, her head was hanging back in a weird angle and her eyes were closed. Her face was pale and the fading daylight made it to look almost snow-white. At first Jareth already thought that the fatal has happened but after looking closely he noticed that Sarah's chest still barely moved up and down.

"Sarah!" Jareth kneeled at her side, tore his gloves off and gently cupped her face in hands. "Precious, wake up, please!"

When she made no response, Jareth start to examine her more closely. With an increasing fear he noticed her heartbeat is slowly fading. He carefully turned her onto her side and the sight before his eyes caused his breath to turn into shallow, rapid gasps while he tried to fight back the tears. Sarah had crashed on a several sharp rocks that had stabbed into her back, causing her to bleed out. He didn't saw it before because of the sands which sucked the red liquid under her body. Her life was slipping away in front of his very eyes and there was nothing he could do. Another minute later she would be gone unless...

Jareth squeezed his fists and threw his head back to scream against the starlit skies. It shouldn't be in this way, he didn't wanted to make this choice for her. There was only one way how to save her but what kind of saving that would be if she had to lose her life and everything she used to know? Could he make such decision for her? The only ones who had the rights to do so were her brothers but they were too far away and transporting her to the castle would be a loss of already so priceless time, besides in her current state she might not survive another throw across the time and space.

But time wasn't on his side now. With each passing second Sarah's heartbeats brought her closer to the end. He had to decide and act fast, later he would always have enough time for regret. Pain and remorse in his face were replaced by fixed determination when Jareth leaned over the girl and whirled a crystal in his hand which transformed in small bottle with transluscent liquid inside. He pulled the cork out with his teeth and carefully lifted Sarah's head, placing the bottle at her lips and cautiously pouring the drink in her mouth.

When she swallowed the liquid, Jareth couldn't held the tears any longer. He knew there was no way back now. The Crystal Elixir worked fast, healing her injuries almost instantly. The transformation itself could take a few days, but at least now she was out of imminent danger. Jareth reached out and scooped his precious girl in his arms, knowing that this is probably the last time they are so close to each other. After this night she would hate him forever, literally. He gently rocked her like a child, pressing face in her hair, his body trembling slighty in quiet sobs.

After what seemed like an eternity Jareth finally stood up with unconscious Sarah still in his hands. He couldn't put this off any longer; he had to face his downwrath and hope to stay alive when her brothers realizes what he had done. After everything he had witnessed about Sarah and her brothers Jareth suspected that they probably are well aware of how to kill the fae.

In a swirl of magic they both were gone, leaving a few blood covered rocks and empty starlit field behind.

Sarah slowly came back to her senses, feeling a new surge of energy in her body. From what she could tell she was lying in comfortable and warm bed. Her fingers touched the finest silk sheets both over and under her body. The texture was incredulously soft, even otherworldly if she had to name it.

Something gently touched her face like a wind breeze. The touch was too swift to belong any human-like being. She shifted a bit and took a deep breath trying to figure out the marvelous scent her nose was picking up. It smelled like a wild flowers, summer wind and leather. The scent was intoxicating and made her to shift a little bit more to get closer to its owner... wait, owner?

In an instant Sarah noticed the sound of regular breathing. Someone was sitting close and gently caressed her face. Various thoughts flashed through her dizzy mind, but suddenly Sarah had a clear idea of who is there with her.

She carefully opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of mismatched eyes which had haunted her for years in her most pleasant dreams. For a moment she was silent, cautiously examining his features to search for a trace of hate or scorn, but there was only concern and something else she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Hi, there," she finally whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jareth gently asked, removing his fingers from her face.

"I... I think so." Sarah tried to sit up, but almost instantly the room start to spin before her eyes and she fell back. Jareth noticed her pale face and immediately moved his arm around her shoulders and helped her to sit, with his other hand arranging the pillows, then he gently laid her down. "Okay, maybe I overestimated myself," she weakly chuckled.

"Your strenght will return in a couple of days." Jareth released her shoulders to held her hand into his own. "Your brothers are still here. I can call for them if you wish."

"Wait!" Sarah stopped him when he was about to stand up. "Not yet. I... I don't want you to leave... at least not so soon...," she whispered, her cheeks blushing from not being able to keep her mouth shut. Oh, that was brilliant, girl, why don't you get on your knees right away and swear immortal love, she scolded herself, refusing to look at those bewildered eyes any longer. When she worked up the courage to glance at him again she was stunned by the glimmer in his look.

The Goblin king don't cry, Sarah thought in shock, but why he looks like he's going to burst in tears at any moment?

"Umm, so what happened?" she asked the first thing that came in mind to distract her thoughts from the course they already were taking. "The last thing I remember was standing in front of your castle and finishing the ritual."

"The demon used his own powers combined with Aiven's fae magic to throw you across the half of the Underground. Luckily I was able to detect the trace of magic to find you before it was too late." Jareth suddenly hung his head and whispered. "It was already too late."

Sarah's eyes narrowed as she gazed at the Goblin king. How could he say that it was too late if she was here, alive and well. He definitely held back something. She reached across the sheet and brushed her fingers against his. At her touch Jareth nearly jumped and regarded her with the look of a pursued animal.

"Jareth, what's wrong?" Sarah softly persisted. "I know that there's something you're not telling me. Please, what is it?"

Jareth looked at her for a while, various emotions crossing his face - guilt, remorse, pain, all at once flashing on his beautiful features. Sarah quietly stared back, trying to understand the reason of it. She reached up and gently touched his cheek with her fingertips, and it was more than Jareth could take. For Sarah's surprise and shock he collapsed onto her lap, burying his face at her stomach while sobbing uncontrollably.

Sarah was loss for words. Her heart clenched at the sight of broken man in front of her. This was something she never expected from the powerful Goblin king she used to know. Not being sure what to do, she slowly placed one arm around his shoulders, caressing his silky hair with the other. As she did that, Jareth stiffened a bit, but her soothing touch ceased the tension and he cried himself out in her arms.

"I am so sorry," Sarah finally heard a faint whisper between the sobs. "I did something unforgivable..."

"What did you do?" she curiously asked.

Jareth didn't answered for a while but when he spoke again his voice was only a bit louder than the wind breeze. "When I found you... you were impaled on a sharp rocks. You were bleeding out and beyond healing. There was only one way to save your life and... I did it. Please, I know it's hard, but still... forgive me."

Sarah couldn't supress the chuckle, causing Jareth to finally lift his head and look at her with disbelief. "You're impossible, Jareth! You just admitted that you saved my life and now you ask for my forgiveness? Do you really think I'd rather prefered to be dead?"

"You don't understand," Jareth shook his head, the pain now clearly written all over his tear stroken face. "I had no rights to make that choice for you and I deeply regret it."

"Well, since I choose to live, I don't see the reason why you should regret anything."

"Sarah," Jareth paused, trying to find the best words to tell her what exactly he had done. "I... in order to save you... I gave you the Crystal Elixir."

From the puzzled look on her face he could tell she never heard of it. Jareth took her both hands into his and pressed his forehead against her smooth skin as if gathering the courage from her touch.

"Please, understand, it was either that or death. It was powerful enough to heal you, but... it's not meant for humans. The elixir heals my kind, not yours."

"And... what happens if human takes it?" Sarah suddenly had a bad idea of where his confession is leading. When Jareth raised his tortured look at her, she somehow knew the answer before he could open his mouth. "It transforms human into fae, am I right? Is that what you're trying to tell me? I'm immortal now?"

This was it. Jareth slid off the bed and fell down on his knees at her side, bowing his head in a gesture of submission. While Sarah stared wide eyed at him and tried to wrap her head around both the stunning news and her saver's behaviour, Jareth spoke again. "Sarah, there are no words to say how sorry I am for destroying your human life. I'm completely at your mercy now. If you decide that my deed requires death, so be it."

His words pulled Sarah out of her thoughts and suddenly her patience reached its limit. The blood boiled in her vains, causing a sudden desire to crash something in pieces. She went through so many troubles to beat the demon, but now Jareth acted as if her effort has been all for nothing. How he dared to think that she could ever wish for his death after everything she had done to save his life! Realizing that anyone else in Jareth's place would already achieved one solid blow across his jaw for such words, Sarah closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and out to calm down before she opened her mouth to speak again.

"For God's sake, Jareth! Listen to me! Damn it, Jareth, listen!" She leaned forward and firmly grasped his shoulders, giving him a little shake to get his attention. When he slowly lifted his head, she continued "You didn't destroyed anything! If you hadn't given me that elixir, I'd probably be dead! I admit that it might take some time for me to get used to that immortality stuff, but it's not anything terrible after all! I have no problems of being the fae!"

As soon as these words were said she knew they were true. She would never get old and die, but that wasn't so terrible thing at all. How many times she had witnessed how the mortals seeked for immortality in the darkest of places? How many people went to search for the vampires to became like them or made a deal with the demons so they could live forever? Being fae wasn't so bad in comparison with the alternatives. Yes, her brothers most likely won't take it so easy, but what could they do? What's done is done, right?

But Jareth still looked like an impersonation of the all world's grief and that caused another wave of anger swelling up in Sarah's chest. Fortunately the rage gave her a new strenght, so she grasped Jareth's armpits, pulling him up until he surrended and moved to sit back on the bed. Then she took his hands and gently squeezed.

"Jareth, I have only one question which at any other occassion would probably seem stupid, but I think I have a rights to know the truth, okay?"

"You have each and every rights to anything. My life is in your hands," Jareth sadly whispered, and Sarah rolled her eyes, again fighting off the wish to break something.

"Quit that, Goblin king! It doesn't suit you, y'know?" Sarah tried to light up his mood, but when it failed and Jareth's face remained still, she sighed. "Tell me, Jareth, why did you saved me? For all I know you have every reason to hate me."

That finally got his full attention. Jareth pulled away and gaped at her with a visible shock and disbelief.

"Sarah... I... I don't hate you! How could I ever hate you when in truth..." he paused, unable to resist the desire to prove his true intents. He leaned closer until Sarah could feel his warm breath on her lips. Jareth's eyes were filled with such deep longing and tenderness she had never seen before. He raised his hand and traced his fingers along her cheekbone and jawline, then slightly touched her lips. Sarah closed her eyes at the new sensation his touch awoked. Her hands were moving on their own, wrapping around Jareth's neck and pulling him to her until their lips finally met.

This time Jareth's kiss was completely different from how he kissed her in the garden. It was very soft and gentle, more like a caress against her lips. Sarah entwined her fingers into his hair, pulling him more closely and deepening their kiss. Jareth moaned and his lips claimed hers with increasing passion and hunger until her lips parted, allowing him better access. When they broke up to get some air, Jareth rested his forehead against hers, cupping her face in his palms.

"Sarah... I couldn't let you die, because... I love you." He breathed. "It's not an excuse for what I did, but..."

"Jareth!" Sarah placed her finger on his lips, thus silencing another round of self-deprecation that was about to come. She had to tell him the words she longed to say for a very long time. "Stop it! Stop apologize or regret, or whatever! I spent these last ten years in fear that you forgot about me, that you hate me and most of all, in fear that your last offer was a real thing instead of another attempt to stall me. I feared that I lost my only chance to be with the only man I ever truly loved."

"But... then, in garden..." Jareth didn't understood.

"What I said was truth, or at least what I considered to be true. Pathetic comfort in moments when regret of the choice I made was too unbearable." Sarah shook her head. "But somewhere, in the depths of my heart I still hoped that maybe some miracle would happen to allow us to be together. And there it is, the miracle I've been waiting for! You didn't stole my life, Jareth. Quite in contrary - you gave it back to me. I loved you before, I do now and I will love you for all eternity. And since I'm immortal now, I really mean it."

Jareth's features glimmered with hope. He pulled back a little bit and cautiously examined her face. There was a hint of unspoken longing when he spoke again. "Would you... would you consider to stay with me then? As my wife and queen?"

Sarah's eyes sparkled with mischief, when she reached to pull him back to her by the hem of his shirt. "You know, your majesty, I thought you'll never ask."

When the first morning sunrays sneaked into the room, Sarah shifted a little bit in sleep and Jareth's arms around her tightened their warm embrace. She smiled and nudged closer to him, her mind drifting back to the last night that outmatched all of her previous intimate fantasies with the Goblin King in a main role. Who would know that after the life spent among the supernatural she would eventually end up being in love with fae, not to mention becoming the one. But Sarah had no regret of anything. From the first moment she returned back into the Underground she knew she would never wish to go back to the human world.

Sarah yawned and turned around to face Jareth and watched him in sleep. So many things had changed in one night, so many things still should be talked over. Not with Jareth, of course. Sarah knew she had to endure a serious conversation with her brothers. Maybe she should take the Colt away from James before breaking the news upon their all heads. Musing about it, she absently traced her finger across his chest, making a small circles. At her touch Jareth opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning, precious," he whispered, planting a kiss on her hair.

"Good morning for you too." Sarah drawled, still deep in thoughts.

"Something's wrong?" Jareth noticed her serious face and immediately became anxious. "Is there anything I can do? Did I done something wrong?"

Sarah chuckled at his nervousness and rolled onto him, leaned forward and kissed her husband-to-be with a passion. Jareth growled and with a swift motion moved her under him. His mouth moved from her lips to her neck and collarbone, causing her to moan. However her traitorous mind didn't allowed her to fully enjoy his actions. Seemed that Jareth can sense it because he stopped abruptly and his face fell.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking," Sarah reached up to tuck a whisp behind his ear. "I still have to figure out how to tell my brothers about... my changes and the fact I can't go back to Aboveground."

"As for your brothers, I must say they already know." Jareth looked a bit ashamed of himself. "When I brought you here, I told them and my family what had happened. Actually, I was kind of surprised that they didn't killed me right away as I sort of expected. The only thing they said was, 'you're the one to blame, now deal with it by yourself, but if she rips your head off, don't say we didn't warned you'. It was your eldest brother who said that, I believe his name was Ray... what? What did I say?"

His eyebrows shot upwards, seeing that Sarah was laughing in relief so hard it brought the tears in her eyes. If Ray didn't shoot Jareth right away, he probably won't do it at all. She knew that Arthur and James would always accept her choices whatever they would be. At least one problem was solved.

"You're not bound to this place either." Jareth continued, when her laughter ceased a bit. "You can use your magic to be even better hunter than you already are. I can only hope that someday I shall prove myself to be worthy of your love, considering the fact that my kind also belong to those you've been fighting against."

That reminded Sarah of all those anniversary nights she used to spend alone, thinking about Jareth and how much he changed her world from the very first moment. She shook her head in denial of his last words and wriggled from his arms to sit up. Jareth moved aside to sit beside her, trying to understand what caused her rebuff, but his worry dissolved when Sarah leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let me tell you something." She spoke, entwining her fingers with his. "Since my birth all I could see was evil. My mom and brothers never allowed me to join them, they did everything to keep me away. I won't go into details, but once I disobeyed mom's order to stay behind and nearly got myself killed. She sent me away to live with dad, Karen and Toby. They wanted me to live a normal life, but I had seen the things that no one believed to be real and so-called normal life was out of question. From what I knew, everything that came from supernatural world was dark and evil. I never had seen anything good."

She paused a bit, feeling Jareth's sympathetic look, still he said nothing and patiently waited for her to continue.

"And then one night changed everything." Sarah turned her head and locked her gaze with his. "I met someone, who wasn't human, who came from the same supernatural world as the rest of what I had seen, and still he was different. For the first time in my life I had a hope that maybe I'd been wrong, that there can be some light into the darkness I was living in. For the first time I realized that throughout the evil there can be the good too."

"Who was that creature?" Jareth quietly asked, gently smoothing her hair away from her face.

"It was you." Sarah whispered, then cleared her throat and smiled at his surprised look. "Okay, I admit that you were arrogant and annoying, and you tried very hard to slow me down, but through it all you never caused any harm to me or Toby. You even allowed my friends to visit me after returning home. And every time when it felt like there is nothing but the darkness around I was thinking of you." She reached up and stole a tender kiss. "You are my angel of light, Jareth. And I wish to always remain by your side, because eternity without you is worth of nothing."

Jareth struggled to find the right words but for once his emotions had got the best of him and he couldn't say anything. He simply held her in his arms and looked into her eyes in awe as if she was an angel herself. Finally Jareth snapped out of his reverie and enclosed Sarah in his arms, pressing his face in her hair.

"I will love you for all eternity, my precious!" His voice was rough from overwhelming emotions. "Wherever you go, whatever you do, I promise to stand by your side forever."

"You know, there is no measure of time that could be long enough to spend it with you," Sarah kissed his neck and nuzzled her nose against his earlobe. "But I think that forever might be a good start." 


End file.
